Mind Over Body
by Taboo-Hearts
Summary: John, Dean and Sam are hunting a witch with some nasty repercussions. Dean is stunned and Sam would really just like to grow up again.  A de-aged story. Toddler Sammy with adult mind.
1. The Change

**Mind Over Body**

**.The Change.**

**[][][] **

"Sammy, get down!" came the loud roar of John Winchester.

_Too little too late._

"Sam!" came the cry of the eldest Dean as they watched Sam be thrown backwards by an invisible force into a shelf of jars. The crunch of Sam's body hitting the shelf was followed by the sound of cracking glass as it rained down upon the floor where Sam now lay in a heap, unmoving.

Dean Winchester hated witches -maybe more then any other blood sucking, people eating monster that they hunted. And this one had been a particularly nasty pain in his ass. Dean figured it was bad enough having to deal with some fugly witch -well he used the term fugly lightly considering that the over 300 year old broad, back from the dead, was actually drop dead gorgeous -But to top things off this one was summoning and controlling spirits amongst the small town of Youngstown Ohio.

John watched as Dean went to run towards Sam and quickly called him off. First and foremost they immediately had to deal with the witch. Shotgun in hand to deal with the spirits, John took off at a sprint out the small room they had been corralled in and began climbing stairs of the abandoned warehouse, Dean hot on his heals. Reaching the landing of the stairs, both immediately slowed their movements and raised their guns in front of them. The hall was dark as John pulled a flashlight out of his back pocket, the click of it turning on sounded deafening against the silence. John traded Dean for his pistol as he held the flashlight in one hand and crossed his arm supporting his gun hand. He waited a second as Dean snugged the shotgun up to his shoulder and with a quick affirmative nod they began to move slowly down the hallway.

They checked each room, quickly and quietly and were finally left with one door. It's old hinges creaked open and dust lifted from the floor as they stepped inside. The lights beamed on as they stood face to face with Isador, a small smile encompassing her perfect face.

"Tsk tsk tsk" she clucked her tongue, "I didn't think you Winchester's were the type to just go barging in. Oh, and so unprepared" she feigned with fake sympathy.

"Sweetheart don't plan on our bag of tricks being empty just yet" Dean let out with a cocky grin as he lowered his shotgun towards her chest.

An arrogant smile spread across her face as she started to step backwards away from Dean "You think shooting me with some rock salt will do any good" she cooed out, almost insulted at his ignorance.

"Nah" He chuckled with a smile, eyes briefly glancing to the ceiling, then back to her "But the sigil circle you just stepped in will probably hold ya"

Isador's mouth dropped open in utter shock, before she regained her composure and a look of pure loathing and hatred weaved it's way across her features. Dean continued to smile -this was a good day.

"It doesn't matter Winchesters" she hissed out like venom, pure fury raging in her eyes "Lot of good a damn sigil circle's going to do when you can't even get rid of me. My magic's old -older even then your time John"

"Yah, about that" John said out to her lightheartedly, before breaking his glance and turning towards his eldest 'Dean' he said as he nodded his head towards the door.

"Got it" he said as he bent his arm up, resting the shotgun barrel on his shoulder and slipping out of the room. But being Dean Winchester he couldn't forget his parting words, he would consider it rude, as he quickly turned around and popped his head back in the door way "Don't go anywhere" he chuckled to Isador as he hightailed it to the car to grab what they needed.

"You and your boys are dead John-"

"I wouldn't count on it" he deadpanned as he cut off her rant, seemingly making her more angry.

"Hah!" she bellowed out "You need more then guns and whatever magic tricks you're going to try to attempt to get rid of me"

"What" John began, deciding to humour her with the knowledge that she presumed they didn't have "like your bones"

Her face faltered for only a second, but John Winchester didn't miss much.

"You'll never find them" she hissed out with a glare.

At that moment Dean came walking into the room, untying a brown sack as he went, promptly flipping it over and dumping bones all over the ground in front of him "Well to be honest it wasn't that hard Miss Isador Lockwood. Salem Massachusetts. Birthdate 1651"

Savage cries escaped Isador's lips as she fell to her hands and knee's. One minute cursing the Winchesters, the next minute begging and pleading for freedom.

John and Dean wasted no time in summoning their own spell and banishing Isador for good. "Bye buh bitch" Dean let out as her screams filled the warehouse and all that was left was a smoking pile of ash.

**[][][][][]**

John and Dean quickly made their way back to the small room where they had last seen Sam. Upon entering, John's gut clenched in unease, as he realized Sam was still past out on the floor in the same spot.

"Sammy?" John said as he knelt down beside him, gently rolling him onto his back. Swamp green goop from the jars, that stunk worse then Dean and onions, was smeared across Sam's face and lips. Blood trickled from a cut on his temple.

"Sam" John tried again before taking his fist and rubbing it roughly against Sam's sternum.

Sam's brows immediately furrowed in pain as he clumsily attempted to knock the hand away with his own.

"Open your eyes Sam" John commanded as he took an old cloth from his pocket and began to wipe the goop off of his son's face and neck.

"Eh, Sammy" Dean called out while knocking his brother roughly in the shoulder.

Blue/green eyes fluttered open and stared blankly at the ceiling. Sam could see nothing but blurred shadows hovering above him as he began to blink his eyes, trying to clear the haze.

"Come on Behemoth" Dean remarked as he fisted his hands into Sam's jacket and pulled him into a sitting position.

Sam teetered as Dean kept a hold of him "What. The hell…smells like ass" Sam finally slurred out.

"That would be you little brother" Dean said as he pointed towards Sam's face "and whatever this green shit is all over you"

"Wonderful" Sam uttered indifferently.

"How many fingers am I holding up" John said out as he raised three fingers into Sam's line of vision.

Sam's brow scrunched up and he moved his head around before giving the correct answer.

After John was satisfied that Sam's brain had indeed not turned into scrambled eggs, he and Dean hoisted him up and helped him towards the awaiting Impala. The trio made a quick return to the motel where Sam claimed dibs on the shower. Dean wasn't even going to fight him on this one. The stinky slime that covered Sam had almost made Dean throw up more then once on the car ride back.

As soon as Sam had clambered out of the shower and left the motel bathroom, John had instantly walked towards him, taking his chin in his hand and turning his attention to the side of his head. John reached up, pushing back the dripping wet hair that was covering Sam's temple and was not impressed by the angry bruise. Dean glanced at Sam, as if checking to see if he was still kicking before shutting the door and taking his turn in the bathroom.

"We better keep an eye on that kiddo" he spoke out while gently pushing his thumb against the skin.

"Yes'ir" was Sam's immediate response as a slight wince crossed his features from the poking and prodding that his father was doing.

"Get some sleep" John said while clapping Sam on the shoulder.

Sam grimaced at the rough touch. His head wasn't the only thing that had been thrown into the wall after all. He quickly popped the two pills, and drank the glass of water that had been left on the nightstand. He would have to remember to thank Dean for those later.

The three called it an early night at the motel, and all settled in to get some sleep for the next day. John planned to be on the road bright and early, headed towards Choctaw Oklahoma, where it sounded like the town was having the unwanted company of a Rugaru.

Upon waking up Dean ungracefully sauntered towards the bathroom. After exiting he was about to rouse Sam when he noticed his bed was empty. Dean looked around in confusion wondering if their dad had sent Sam out to get anything, but John still lay fast asleep. He looked for the Impala keys and saw them tossed on the nightstand beside John.

"What the fuck Sam" he muttered out wondering where his brother had taken off to.

"urrghh" came an angry groan from the bed that Sam should have been sleeping on. But this groan was much too high pitched for Sam, just as whiney though Dean thought. Quietly shifting towards his jacket that was draped over a chair, Dean pulled out his pistol and cocked it as he moved towards Sam's seemingly empty bed.

Dean's face fell into complete shock as he looked down upon a little mop of curly brown hair -he knew who that belonged to. "Oh God" he said out too loudly as he stood, arm outstretched in front of him, pistol aimed on Sam who was currently the size of a toddler. Upon hearing Dean's voice John and Sam's eyes snapped open as a chorus of 'What the fuck' rung out in the tiny motel room.

**[][][][][]**

**Leave me a review if you guys want mooooore :) **

**I'd love to know what you think so far.**


	2. Fact Finding Foe

**I can't thank everyone enough for the reviews, I will admit I often am a total slacker when it comes to replying to reviews but I want you to know I read them all, and appreciate them a lot! It helps to keep the motivation going for a story, so thanks to you all :)**

**Mind Over Body**

**.Fact Finding Foe.**

**[][][]**

It was unlike John to be left speechless but at the moment he couldn't help but stare opened mouth at the site in front of him. They say seeing is believing, but right now John couldn't have forced himself to believe it if he tried. There in front of his own eyes was Sam -but not the Sam that had went to bed last night -not the nineteen year old Sam -this Sam looked to be about two and a half years old. Just the way John remembered him. Cute, curly locks, curious blue/green eyes with a cute little button nose set right in the centre.

"Why the fuck are you pointing a gun at-" Sam began to shout at Dean but stopped instantly wondering what the hell was wrong with his voice. It seemed to be a few octaves higher then when he went to bed. And all the while he was getting more pissed off as Dean stood there frozen, mouth hanging open, gun still aimed at him. Sam looked down noticing that he was no longer clothed and reached out to pull a blanket across him. But before grabbing the blanket his mouth dropped open as he stared at his hands, twisting them this way and that.

"Oh god! I'm little" he burst out in alarm, panic taking over his small face "I've shrunk! I have officially shrunk" he breathed out hysterically, trying to keep from bursting into tears "Fix it. What's wrong with me" Sam continued hysterically out to his dad as he stared at him with pleading eyes.

John grabbed the gun from Dean's hand, swatting his arms down that remained frozen in the air as he collapsed roughly onto the bed across from Sam. He raised one of his hands, pinching the bridge of his nose and squeezing his eyes shut, as if his mind was playing tricks on him, but when he opened them, little Sammy still sat in front of him, a hopeless frown crossing his face.

"It's-It's okay. We can figure this out and change you back-"

"Change me back how. We don't even know how I ended up like this!" Sam yelled out miserably.

"Sam" John snapped, a head ache beginning in his temple's "We'll figure it out"

John watched as Sam's bottom lip quivered and he lowered his gaze to his tiny hands. He immediately felt bad, knowing that as shocked as he and Dean were at the current situation, it had to be ten times worse for Sam who was for all intensive purposes a toddler again.

"Look, I'm sorry Sammy" John said softly as he kneeled on the ground in front of the bed, carding a hand through Sam's messy locks "We'll- we'll call Bobby, see if he has any idea's. We'll research here too alright? We'll figure it out Sam" John said confidently, but truth be told he himself was worried. Judging by the timing, this had something to do with that witch, and witches spells were nasty buggers. John gave Sam's shoulder a light squeeze as he stood up and grabbed his phone off of the nightstand. "Dean watch your brother" -an order, as he opened the motel door and stepped outside placing the phone up to his ear.

"I'm not a freaking baby" Sam murmured out pouting as he crossed his small arms in front of his chest.

"Could'a fooled me" Dean said with an awkward half smile, as he stepped over and took a seat on the opposite bed from Sam.

Sam brought his eyes up to Dean's face with a venomous glare, a little huff escaping his lips. And Dean would have laughed at how cute it looked except he tried to let his brother be left with some dignity, and instead forced a cough over his laugh and feigned a tentatively scared expression.

"Stop staring at me" Sam ground out in annoyance and watched as Dean unskilfully reached a hand up, rubbing the back of his turned head, secretly trying to keep an eye on Sam.

"I can still see you looking at me" he said in irritation, little teeth crunched tightly together.

"Oh Come on" Dean bellowed out in indignation.

"Well, I'm not a god damn circus freak" Sam shouted back, and man did he wish he had some growl to his voice, and not some babied tone.

"Relax incredible hulk, before you have an accident" Dean uttered out in exasperation. If Dean thought Sam was temperamental and moody on a good day it was nothing compared to an over 6 foot giant stuck in a pint-sized body.

Sam's eyes narrowed, aggravation written all over his face as he laid down forcefully, back towards Dean. Once he was facing the wall and didn't feel as though everyone was looking at him like some abnormality he breathed out a worried sigh. He hadn't even been stuck this way for an hour and already he'd had enough. And what were the chances of finding a cure to what ever was wrong with him in the first place within the next few hours. That's what depressed Sam the most at the moment, knowing that whatever this was, wasn't going to be a quick fix. Sam's eyes began to droop as his little face lengthened into a yawn. How could he be tired already, he was sure that he'd just been woken up, but before he could even fight it darkness took over as he slumbered into a tranquil sleep.

**[][][][][]**

"Eh, you got anything?" Dean said out to his father as he watched him walk into the motel room, quickly catching the door that he was going to let slam when he noticed that Sam was asleep on the bed.

"Bobby's gonna call around -look through some books" John let out in a defeated tone as he fell into a chair across from Dean who had Sam's laptop opened on the desk in front of him. "What about you?"

Dean gave a negative nod as he scrolled through more pages "It would help if I knew what I was looking for in the first place"

Both sat silently for a few minutes, faraway looks on their faces.

"When'd he go down" John said snapping Dean out of his trance, as he jerked his head in Sam's direction, and he instantly thought that Sam would have killed him if he heard him speaking of him 'going down' like when you put a baby down for a nap.

"Bout 25 minutes ago" Dean answered back in an unbothered tone, as if it was normal to be talking about when your nineteen year old, toddler sized brother, fell asleep for his nap "So what's the plan" Dean said out as he looked above the computer screen to his dad who had his elbows rested on the table and his palms pressed against his eyes -he looked downright miserable.

"Bobby said we could head there if we needed to-"

"Oh I think we need to dad" Dean said out wholeheartedly "I can't see us getting any closer to finding a fix for this whether we spend four days here or fifteen"

John stood up, nodding his head in agreement as he walked to the edge of the bed, looking down on Sammy's sleeping form. He was curled on his side, buck naked with the covers kicked around his tiny ankles. "First we'll have to get some clothes and stuff for Sam…amongst other things" he let out as an after thought as he noticed the wet spot that he was laying in.

"Yeah" Dean began sardonically "good luck trying to put a diaper on him. It'll be worse then any monster you've ever seen" he stated with a smirk across his face.

"Well the kid can't go around naked and peeing everywhere" John argued his point with Dean "and we've got a 20 hour drive to Bobby's ahead of us"

"Woo Sammy, you're in trouble now" Dean laughed to himself as he thought ahead to the toddler sized tantrum that would surely be coming their way.

"Would you just be quiet, smart ass" John quipped to Dean as he lightly smacked the back of his head "Look me up a secondhand store, would ya" John said as he walked into the bathroom closing the door.

After a few minutes John exited the bathroom where Dean already had an answer to his question "Belmont Avenue"

"Thanks son" John said as he walked by Dean patting his shoulder "Pack this place up well I'm gone. We'll hit the road when I get back"

"Yes sir" Dean answered his father as he watched him slip out of the motel room. Dean looked over towards Sam, as he watched his little body stir at the soft noise of the closing door. Holding his breath, he watched as two little eyes opened into tired slits, blinked a few times, and then closed once again. Dean let go of the breath he was holding, thanking whatever higher power there was that he, Dean Winchester, didn't have to explain to his nineteen year old brother that his father had gone out to get him munchkin clothes, diapers, a car seat, and whatever else toddler sized Sammy would be needing. In fact, Dean thought he would leave that one entirely up to his father.

**Leave a review...What did you like? Didn't like? Is there anything you want to read in the future? What aspects of de-aged fics do you like/hate? I'm open to any and all suggestions :) I hope to update soon for everyone.**


	3. Tantrums and Tears

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I had hoped to get this chapter up earlier but I worked all day then went to the barn after that to ride, so sorry I made you all wait and suffer :P**

**Mind Over Body**

**.Tantrums and Tears.**

**[][][]**

John made quick work in the second hand store, wanting to get on the road to Bobby's house as soon as possible. He quickly plucked two pairs of jeans off the rack, along with two button up plaid shirts, avoiding the bright colourful shirts with animated characters on them all together. Next he moved on to find some pyjama's which was a task in it's own right. Staring back at him from the hangers were brightly coloured bottoms and tops covered in bears and dogs and other furry little critter's or action hero's. John moved away from the pyjama section, knowing Sam would very well try and kill him if he ever tried to make him wear bright blue bottoms covered in clowns. Settling on a pair of grey track pants and white t-shirt for Sammy to sleep in, John continued through the store grabbing some socks, an undershirt, a pair of little beige boots that looked like mini workbooks, a cup with a lid on it, and a well used car seat. He realized he didn't buy much, but he didn't plan on Sam staying this way much longer. John figured that anything they forgot or needed, they could get on the road. He thanked the clerk who cashed him out before running across the road to make one last stop. He was in and out of the store quickly, buying a small box of diapers and baby wipes as his face flushed red. Yup, Sam was going to kill him.

When John returned to the hotel room, Dean was still sitting in the chair, watching little Sammy, who continued to sleep on the bed. He dropped everything onto the table before moving over to the bed. He hated having to wake Sam up when he was obviously so worn out and tired over the whole situation. He had a feeling that even though Sam was there in mind, his body had regressed to that of a two and half year old, which would explain the need for extra sleep and diapers. But the three of them really needed to get on the road, there was no time left for Sam to sleep. If anything he could sleep in the car.

"Sammy" John cooed as he rubbed a rugged hand over the little boys unruly hair "Come on kiddo, Bobby's expecting us" he continued in a hushed voice.

Sam rolled onto his back, slowly opening his eyes, as he blinked rapidly, adjusting to the light in the room. His father stood over him, a strangely soft look covering his features. Sam wasn't used to that look, recently they'd been butting heads more and more, the pair of them left with scowls whenever they looked at each other.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up" John said as he reached down, grabbing Sam under his little armpits and lifting him towards his own body.

"Oh. My. God" Sam said out completely dumbstruck, immediately snapping to a well awake state "What are you doing" he practically yelled as he tried to push away from his father. There were some things in life that Sam did not appreciate and he definitely did NOT appreciate being carried around and coddled like a child -even if he was one.

"Oh it's okay Sammy" Dean mocked from the side, watching the struggle that was taking place between his brother and dad "He just wants to clean your pee pee up"

"Dean" John groaned out "uncalled for" he continued as he shook his head in disbelief at his eldest. But Dean didn't take many things seriously and continued to laugh.

"Wh-what" Sam stuttered out in an upset haze as he looked down at the little wet circle that was placed just where he'd been sleeping. "Ggghhh. Put me down" he squealed out mortified, as he kicked his little feet and threw his hands against his father's hold.

John gently set Sammy on the ground as he watched the little naked boy run into the bathroom and slam the door behind him, all the while listening to his dignified shouts of how he could still wash himself.

"Well that went well" he said blankly as he turned and look towards Dean's face, spread eagle wide in a stupid grin "Lose the smirk" -not voiced in anger, more in weariness.

Dean leaned back in the chair, still smirking as he crossed his ankle over his thigh "You didn't even tell him about the diapers, car seat, or _cute wittle sippy cup_ you bought him" Dean mocked out in a voice that you'd use to talk to a baby.

"Deeeean" John drawled out in a warning tone.

"Hey I'm just saying" Dean grinned, as he raised his hands in surrender.

**[][][][][]**

Sam stood in the bathroom, humiliated with shame. He friggin pee'd on himself like some little two year old. He walked over to the sink, ready to clean himself up, when he stopped dead in his tracks, gazing up to the edge of it. He stood on his toe's reaching an arm up, but he could barely reach the edge of the sink, let alone the tap to turn the water on. Now he was just getting pissed off, this whole situation was completely fucked up, and of course it could only happen to him. Stomping over to the tub Sam reached for the tap that was just inches away from his fingertips. Taking all the effort in his tiny body, Sam finally managed, after a couple of failed tries, to hook his leg up on the side of the tub. A triumphant grin crossed his face as he hoisted himself up the tub, knee's balancing precariously on the edge before he went toppling head first, landing with an echoing thud as his bruised temple hit off the side of the smooth, puke coloured tub.

A gasp escaped his lips as he brought his hands up to his head, squeezing his eyes shut that were brimmed with tears as pain throbbed and pounded against his skull.

The bathroom door burst open as John rushed in, shotgun in hand, thinking that some monster had just tried to kidnap his son. John certainly didn't forget that that was a feat that would be much easier to do now that Sam could hardly defend himself. But upon looking down at Sam's form laying belly down in the tub, arms wrapped around his head, he realized what had happened.

"Ohhh Sammy" he let out, sympathy lacing his concerned voice as he put down the shotgun and reached down to lift Sam out of the tub.

"Urrgh hurts" was all Sam moaned out as his father picked him up, and walked out of the bathroom. And John figured something had to be wrong when no screams of protests were stated. Sam clenched his teeth together, his head was absolutely spinning and it felt like a fire was trying to escape his skull. Swaying in his father's arms as he walked he had to mentally force himself to not throw up.

John noticed how little Sammy's eyes had remained pinched shut as his hands didn't move from holding the sides of his head. He laid Sam gently down onto the bed before crossing the room to one of their first aid kits and pulled out a pen light.

"Move your hands Sammy" John said as he stepped back over to the bed, leaning his large frame over his son.

"It's Sam" was the displeased response as he dropped two little hands, eyes still shut. John took a calming breath at Sam's stubbornness, not forgetting how bull headed he could be, even though he looked like a young child, he was very much still the stubborn teenage Sam.

Dean moved over beside his father to make sure that Sam was okay. Seeing his brother so small made him seem delicate and breakable. Knocks to the head surely weren't good for children.

John clicked on the penlight and moved his calloused fingers up to Sam's eye, carefully prying it open, before shining the light in, then out, and back in again. He did the same for the other eye and took a mental note that both eyes were reactive but seemed sluggish -he and Dean would be watching for any signs of a concussion.

"Dean, bring me that stuff" John said referring to the clothing and everything that he'd bought that day. Dean made an 'oh shit' face, eyebrows raised high, but didn't say anything as he turned away and grabbed the bag of clothes, a diaper from the box, and the pack of wipes. Returning to the bed he placed everything just to the side and above Sam's head, within easy reaching distance for his dad and hopefully far enough out of Sam's sight. But he doubted it -Dean highly fucking doubted it.

John sent an apologetic smile down towards Sam's face, even though it went unnoticed by his closed eyes, before he reached up grabbing a wipe. They really had wasted too much time here, and at the rate they were going, if Sam tried to bath himself he would either end up dead or take all day. In order to make up some time, John grasped Sam's two tiny ankles in his one hand as he brought the wipe down and rubbed it over Sam's stomach, privates, and thighs, making sure to wipe where any pee may have gotten.

Sam's eyes immediately shot open at the cold sensation that took over his skin. "You are not seriously doing what I think you are doing" he shouted angrily as he tried to twist onto his side and away from his father. His hands clamped onto the blanket trying to pull himself over so he could crawl away, but John had a firm grip on his ankles, which really just resulted in Sam being twisted in some really uncomfortable way. He twisted back over the other way, trying to break the hold on his ankles when he came face to face with a diaper and pile of small clothing. Sam's body froze for a millisecond, his mouth dropping open in utter disdain, before he really began trying to free himself.

"You have got to be friggin kidding me" he roared out. Now he was beyond pissed, and it didn't help that his head still throbbed "You are not putting a diaper on me"

John finished wiping Sam clean as he ignored the fit that his son was currently throwing. Whether Sam wanted it or not, John_ had_ diapered two overly active kids growing up, sure maybe he was rusty, but he would get the job done.

Keeping a tight grip on the two little ankles in his hand John reached up and grabbed the diaper, then lifted Sam's bottom just off the bed, and slipped the diaper under quickly. Letting go of Sam's ankles, John quickly pulled the diaper through Sam's legs, wrapping it around his stomach, all the while holding his squirming and flailing body with a secure hold on Sam's belly.

Sam wanted to cry he was so horrified at the situation. It didn't matter what he said or how hard he tried to fight it, the fact of the matter was that nineteen year old Sam Winchester was currently being diapered by his father. After he felt his dad secure the two little tabs, he was pulled into a sitting position as one arm then the other was forced into the sleeve's of the undershirt. The silver snaps popped as each one was clicked close down the front of him and then the hanging piece from behind was drawn through his legs and snapped around to his stomach.

John let out a sigh of relief, knowing that the main part of trying to get sammy clothed was done. But he was mistaken as he reached for the little pair of jeans and was met with a swift kick right to the thigh.

"Damnit Sam" he shouted out in annoyance "Fine you wanna run around naked…stay here and pout all day, well that's up to you Sam. Stay stuck that way then" John remarked in an irritated tone as he grabbed some bags and headed out the door of the motel to the Impala.

Sam dropped from the bed, waddling over to the night stand as he crawled under it, lip jutted out in displeasure. For a minute he felt bad until he dropped onto his padded bottom and then remembered why he was so pissed off, angry, and upset in the first place.

"Sam come on" Dean practically pleaded with his younger brother as he sat down on the floor a couple of feet away "Sammy, come on" he tried again "Look, I know this sucks out loud and everything" he fumbled over the words "but the way I see it, the faster we get to Bobby's the faster we get you turned back into your unusually large self"

Sam sat frozen for a minute, his little lip still pouted out. Dean waited out a few minutes before speaking again "can you just come get dressed?" And this time Sam could hear the pure sympathy in his voice. There was no snarky underlying tone, or hidden joke, and so Sam crawled out from under the nightstand right into Dean's waiting arms. There was no comfort like that of a big brother.

**As usual, leave a review. I appreciate each and every one and it certainly makes me write faster lol**


	4. Road Trips and Burger Joints

**I appreciate each and every review. I love hearing your feedback. I am very happy that so many people are enjoying this story so far. I am a huge fan of de-aged fics. Especially when the boys keep their adult mind, and there aren't nearly enough of those stories lol.**

**Mind Over Body**

**.Road Trips and Burger Joints.**

**[][][]**

Dean sat on the floor with his legs spread, his little brother sitting between them, facing him. "Foot" he called out to Sammy as he reached up to the bed beside him and grabbed the pair of socks.

Sam lifted one of his feet of the ground towards Dean as Dean gently grasped it and pushed the sock over it, making sure to adjust it so it was straight.

"Here" was all Dean said as he picked up the other sock, and Sam lifted his other foot into Dean's hand watching as the other sock was pushed on and straightened.

Next Dean grabbed the little plaid button up shirt as he slipped it onto one of Sam's arms and then the other. He watched as Sam grabbed a button and tried to thread it through the hole, his little fingers working diligently on the task at hand, but no matter how much he pushed or manoeuvred the button he couldn't get the shirt done up. Dean reached forward to help him, knowing that John would soon be done packing the Impala and ready to leave. Wanting to spare Sam and John from fighting any further, Dean wanted Sam dressed and ready by that time.

"I can do it myself" Sam snarked back, but it wasn't totally in anger. Dean noticed the underlying tone of defeat and misery, and didn't miss the streak of anguish that washed across Sam's little features, as his eyes got watery. And Dean got it. Really he did. Everything that Sam had been fighting for since he became a teenager was now just gone. His freedom, his independence, his ability to make decisions for himself were now just gone. Dean moved his hands forward again, as Sam shook them off, a tear trailing down his face as a huff slipped through his lips.

"Just let me help you Sammy" Dean said more forcefully this time, as he physically grabbed the two little hands and pulled them away from the shirt. Sam looked up towards Dean and Dean couldn't help it if he all but crumbled inside. Not the friggin puppy eyes. He internally groaned as he looked away from the look that could make him do anything and made quick work of buttoning the shirt, before reaching up and grabbing the jeans. He pushed them onto Sam's legs as far as they would go, then reached out his hands. As Sam returned the grip Dean pulled him up into a standing position, then quickly grabbed the waistband and shimmied them up around his stomach, doing up the little button and zipper.

As Dean reached up on the bed for the pair of boots he watched as Sam walked closer to him, turning his back towards him as he sat his little butt on Dean's thigh. A small smile played on Dean's lip as it brought back an abundance of memories of little Sammy sitting on his thigh as Dean put on his shoes and tied them from above.

Dean's arms wrapped around each side of Sam as he brought the boot down "Push" he said to Sam, as he pulled and Sam's little foot slipped into the boot easily before Dean tied the laces. Dean brought the other boot down, Sam pushing and him pulling as his other foot slipped in. As Dean began tying the laces he started mumbling the old riddle that he would recite to little Sammy when he was teaching him to tie his own shoes "Build a teepee. Come inside. Close it tight so we can hide-"

"Seriously Dean" Sam said cutting him off, an airy hint of laughter buried underneath the tone.

"What" Dean puffed back.

"It scares me that you remember that riddle, that's what" Sam laughed.

"Can it, short shit" Dean playfully snapped as he lifted Sam's now fully dressed body off of his lap, and stood up himself. Looking around the room to make sure they hadn't forgot anything, Dean grabbed the last remaining bag as he reached down for Sam's hand. Sam looked up towards him, a quick spur of anger crossing his face then disappearing all together, before he reached up and wrapped his little fingers around one of Dean's and followed him out of the motel.

It was true that Sam was livid over the whole situation, but he tried to remember that it wasn't Dean or his father who had done this to him. He vowed to try and make things a bit easier on them and have an open mind -that is until he saw the car seat, placed squat in the centre of the backseat.

Letting go of Dean's finger and trying to make a run for it -where, he had no idea- he only made it about ten feet before he was wrapped up in a safe hold, looking up into his father's face.

"Uhh dad, come on" he groaned out as he tried to squirm out of his hold.

"Sorry kiddo" was all John said as he turned and walked back towards the Impala. And Sam had the sneaky suspicion that the sorry was more so stuck in there for his earlier outburst in the motel room.

"Here, I got'em" Dean said as he reached his arms out towards Sam and his father. A look of confusion crossed John's face before he relented his hold on little Sammy and passed him into Dean's waiting arms. Sure it didn't make sense to John why Dean was offering to strap a fighting Sammy into the car seat -which would then result with Sam being mad at both of them -but to Dean it made perfect sense. Not wanting his dad to be left as the bad guy for everything, he figured he would take one for the team and win this fight. Therefore showing Sam, it wasn't about favourites, or being mean, or whatever other idea's he was thinking. This whole situation was literally about doing what they had to do until Sammy was changed back. No if's, and's, or but's.

"Deeeean" Sam cried out as his little hands pushed against his chest.

"Sorry Sammy" Dean drawled out in a rather unapologetic tone as he crouched down into the backseat, dropping Sam's butt into the uncomfortable plastic, hardly covered by cushion. Dean had to carefully bend Sam's arms through each strap, which wasn't as easy when Sam was doing everything he could to lock his elbows, or pull his arms in the other direction. But in the end both arms were slipped through the straps as Dean clipped each lock between Sam's legs, before reaching up and popping the snap into place across his chest.

Trying to keep light of the situation, Dean roughly ruffled Sam's hair before slipping out of the back seat and into the front with his dad.

"It's too tight" Sam moaned out from the back, hooking his little thumbs against the straps. And both Dean and John noticed that he hadn't been as bitch raving loony as earlier -just annoyed.

"It's fine" Dean replied as he turned to look at his wiggling brother.

"It's not" he huffed back "It's too tight" he repeated as he arched his body against the suffocating hold.

"Well it is if you do that, stupid" Dean said as he reached an arm over the seat, poking Sam in the sensitive spot on the stomach that caused him to gasp and jump backwards away from Dean's hold, loosening the straps.

John just smirked at his boys bantering as he turned the key of the Impala and listened to the purr of her as she came to life. Stepping on the gas he quickly pulled out of the parking lot, heading out of town, towards South Dakota.

**[][][][][]**

The three had been driving for hours before John finally pulled over into a run-down looking little diner just off the interstate. John planned to drive straight through the night to be able to reach Bobby's by the next day at noon. The car ride so far had been smooth and quiet except for the consistent sound of music in the background.

During the drive John kept a close eye on both his boys. Whenever he glanced at Dean he seemed to be slouched back in the passenger side, eyes gazing out the window, fingers taping to the music against the door frame. When he would glance at little Sammy in the rearview mirror he noticed that for most of the ride his little body had also been slouched, head resting against the side of the car seat, eyes staring straight ahead in a bored manner, with his little hands wrapped around the straps. In the last couple of miles, John had noticed that Sam couldn't seem to get comfortable and kept fidgeting around as much as he could beneath the hold of the straps. Of course Sam had a reason -sitting in a wet diaper wasn't exactly the highlight of his life, and boy was he shocked and ashamed when the seeping feeling of wetness encompassed his lower regions. He hadn't even felt the need to 'go' coming on. But Sam Winchester had way too much pride to ask for a diaper change, and figured he would spare himself the embarrassment of having to voice out loud that he had yet again pee'd himself. So he settled for trying to get as comfortable as possible -which wasn't working out in his favour.

John suspecting the reason for Sam's restlessness had declared that he was starving and pulled over into the diner. At least Sam wouldn't have to think that they'd only stopped to deal with his soggy bottom.

Sam watched as Dean and his dad got out of the car, slamming the doors. He watched as his dad walked around the hood of the Impala, hand fishing in his pocket, and pulling out the worn leather wallet. He dropped the bills into Dean's waiting hand, exchanging mumbled words that Sam couldn't quite hear, and then opened the rear door. Sam looked around his father who was crouching down into the back seat and saw Dean's back as he entered the diner. Feeling the click, and pressure releasing from the straps Sam reached his arms up towards his dad as he let out a sigh of relief. Man was he ever happy to get his stiff little body out of that chair.

John propped Sam on his hip once he was out of the backseat, and walked around to the trunk, opening it with his spare hand. He reached in grabbing a diaper and the wipes, risking to glance a cautious look at Sammy, who just kind of looked at him with a mystified expression. He figured Sam was wondering how he knew, but John certainly wasn't knew to the parenting game. Even if he had messed up along the way a couple times. Shutting the trunk with a bang, John walked up the path to the diner, when he entered he scanned the joint for Dean, and anything unusual -the role of being a hunter -before turning towards the bathroom.

John worked quickly as he laid Sam down onto the changing table and slid his little jeans off. He unsnapped the undershirt flap that ran between Sam's legs before quickly discarding the diaper, wiping Sam clean, and replacing the diaper. He worked as fast as he could trying to spare Sam any embarrassment, and noticed that Sam wasn't screaming, hollering and rolling around trying to get away. With the new diaper in place John snapped up the undershirt again, and slipped the tiny jeans back onto Sam's legs.

After they were done in the bathroom, they went out to meet Dean in the diner who was sitting on a round stool, back leaned against the counter, arms resting against the ledge and legs spread out in front of him.

"I've gotta gas up" John said to Dean as he dropped little Sammy onto Dean's lap, and watched as Dean instantly sat taller and wrapped a securing arm around Sam's belly.

"We'll meet you out there when the food's done" Dean said as his eyes moved away from his father, following the brunette that had just walked by him. John smacked Dean's arm, making his head snap back towards his father and Sam was surprised he didn't get whiplash. Mind only for the skirts, Sam thought to himself as he rolled his own eyes in his head.

"Hey, I saw that Sammy" Dean playfully scolded his brother as his eyes reverted back to the brunette "Think I can get her number" he continued licking his lips "Man those legs"

"Dean"

"And that flat little stomach" he continued as he looked just below her red belly top shirt.

"Dean"

"Look at the rack on her" - a seductive smirk made it's way across his face.

"DEAN"

"Relax man. You're so friggin uptight" Dean said as he watched the girl walking towards the exit of the diner.

Sam didn't miss how his chest puffed up, and the sly grin found it's way across his lips.

"Aren't you the cutest thing ever" the girl coo'd to Sam as she playfully poked his nose while walking by, not even looking at Dean.

For a minute Dean's expression was pure horror -ladies man shut down -Sam realized it must have been a rough moment for his brother.

"Wasn't even that hot" Dean mumbled to himself as Sam laughed at his gloomy expression.

"You're just mad that I got more action then you" Sam smirked.

"Ya, for once" Dean mocked "too bad it was because you're cute as a button and two"

Sam rolled his eyes as Dean stood up, hoisting Sam onto his hip with one arm, and grabbing the bag of food with the other before tromping out of the diner and towards the waiting Impala.

After Dean had Sam secured back in his car seat John began driving while Dean pulled out a burger and fries and placed them on the space between them. All three boys were well used to eating while driving, and didn't even have to worry about messes anymore because they just did it so often. Dean reached over the seat, passing Sam a little container of fries that he placed in his lap, before pulling a fry out and biting into it. John couldn't resist the smile that formed on his face as he looked in the mirror and saw Sam's tiny hand curled around a fry. Looking beside him he noticed that Dean had practically inhaled his burger and was washing food down between bites with pop before rubbing the back of his hand against his mouth. Some things would never change.

Later that night, once the sky had turned black around them, Dean offered to drive. John refused telling his son to get some sleep. Sam had already been passed out since eight o'clock and he was now covered in Dean's leather jacket that he had draped over him. Leaning his head against the window, Dean shut his eyes, the rocking of the car lulling him into a sleep. He knew when he woke up they would almost be at Bobby's and would be that much closer to getting Sammy changed back.

**I have contemplated doing a doctor or hospital scene in the future...so what say you? Does anyone wanna see some sick Sammy? hurt Sammy? sick AND hurt Sammy? Let me know your feelings, and leave a review on what you thought of this chapter :)**


	5. Dead Beat

**I Apologize for the wait! I've been trying to keep with frequent updates but the only day I had off work this week was last monday, and as the week went on it got progressively harder and harder to write...which is probably why this chapter has turned out like complete crap. **

**Mind Over Body**

**.Dead Beat.**

**[][][]**

Early the next morning Dean woke with a start from the sound of a car honking. His body jumped out of a peaceful sleep, as he rubbed a rough hand over his tired face, peering out the window towards the street that was lined with cute little shops.

"Des Moines, Iowa" was John's answer before Dean had even asked him the question.

He dropped his head back in minor displeasure "So what's that -like four hours out?" He questioned as he brought his gaze towards his father.

"Yah, 'bout that" John replied in his quiet, but gruff tone.

Dean popped his elbow up onto the door as he leaned his head against his hand. Looking over towards his father he noticed the droop in his blue eyes "eh, want me to drive now?" he questioned his father. But he already knew the answer before he had even said it.

"No Ace. I'm alright"

Dean casually shrugged his shoulders and turned his gaze out the front window as the car fell into a comfortable silence.

About two hours had passed before John looked into the rearview mirror and noticed little Sammy's eyes blinking in a tired haze. His little mouth opened into a yawn as his body shifted underneath Dean's jacket, and John could tell he was stretching out his tired limbs. Opting to just keep on driving through, now that they were almost at Bobby's, John ignored Dean's protest for food and hoped that Sammy's little body wasn't too cramped up from being strapped into a car seat for the past eighteen hours. He had made sure to stop in the early morning hours, just before the sun was rising, to pull over on the side of the road and change an unknowing Sammy's diaper in the backseat of the car. John hoped he would stay dry at least until they made it to Bobby's, they really needed to get working on some research and a cure for Sam's toddler form.

**[][][][][]**

"Hey Sammy" Dean boomed from the front seat as they drove beneath the 'Singer Salvage' sign, and sometimes Sam wondered if Dean even knew how loud he was talking. "What are the odds that you turned little in a place named Youngstown" Dean let out, as he raised his hands in front of him as if recreating the Hollywood sign.

"haha" was Sam's response -Void of any emotion and obvious sarcasm dripping off his tongue. John put the car into park as Sam watched him rub a weary hand over his tried face before he pulled the keys out of the ignition and pushed the door open.

"Johnny" came the gruff voice of Bobby Singer along with a nod of his head as he stepped out of his weathered house, door creaking shut behind him with a slam. Sam watched as Dean got out of the car, meeting up with his father as Bobby's boots tromped down the steps and the three of them stood chatting casually, hands in there pockets. A scowl formed on Sam's face at the displeasure of being forgotten about in the back seat as he worked his little fingers against the button, trying to free himself. When that didn't work he kicked his little leg out in frustration as he grabbed a hold of the straps and tried pulling them up and off his body with as much force as he could muster. When that failed as well he settled for watching the three of them from a distance, a displeased frown on his face, as he tried to listen in on their conversation -but what would you know, that wasn't working either.

"You got any idea's on how to fix this" John said to Bobby as soon as they had met him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Well hello to you too" Bobby had snarked back with his typical miffed look.

"Sorry I don't have the time for the pleasantry's" John replied in a slightly aggravated tone. An underlying edge to his breath that Dean and Bobby could tell he was trying to keep in check -typical John Winchester.

"Yah, because as is the usual" -an annoyed drawl "I have to clean up your mess, you damn stupid bastard"

"You got anything or not Bobby" John snapped back in no mood for the chain yanking type banter that could go on for days with Bobby.

A look of indifference passed across Bobby's face before he answered in a carefree tone "Simple ritual. Snake blood. Buck root. Throw in some fancy incantations" he shrugged his shoulders unworried before continuing on "The only thing I been thinking 'bout John was ya said you and Dean had chased her through the warehouse -had her trapped in a sigil circle -then you know -iced her. How is it that she was able to put a curse on Sam without saying any fancy mojo or being in the room with him -ain't like no other witch I seen before"

"There's no other way Bobby" Dean spoke up, tenacity lacing his words "You think something else in that town just decided to turn Sam friggin two again" -at this he rolled his eyes.

"Don't get y'er panties all twisted in a knot there princess, I'm just saying, things ain't matching up, that's all" Bobby said as he raised his hands in an 'I surrender' gesture.

"When has anything ever gone as planned with the supernatural Bobby" Dean questioned him.

At this, Bobby just huffed a throaty 'mmm' as he nodded his head -kid had a point. "Well let's hurry up and get this done then" he growled out as he walked towards the Impala.

Sam sat impatiently, stuck in the car seat, trying not to become annoyed, but with each passing minute it was getting harder to do. Finally, after what seemed like forever to him, the trio turned and started to walk towards him. Dean reached the back door first as he crouched down into the backseat and made quick work of unclipping the buttons on the car seat and lifting Sam out.

As soon as Dean had got out of the car, Sammy pitched a fit, kicking his legs and demanding to be put down. He had had just about enough of being carried around everywhere just because they could. Plus his little body was so stiff, he looked forward to stretching it out. Sam didn't miss the stunned look as he walked by Bobby and towards the house -'yeah yeah yeah, everyone just laugh it up' he thought to himself as he heard the footsteps begin to follow in his path.

When he reached the porch stairs he felt even more pissed off when he had to crawl up them on his hands and knees, but thankfully everyone else had seemed to be keeping their distance and not swooping in to 'save the day'

"Ok, let's get this done" Sam had said as soon as they entered the living room. He was so ready for this to be another bad memory in his life.

Bobby couldn't help but stare cautiously at Sam in front of him as he moved forward grabbing a spell book off the large wooden desk. Sure he had understood the words from John when he told him that Sam had been turned into a child again. But this was incredible to even his eyes -and his eyes had seen a lot in their time.

Bobby laid out a circle of blood on the ground, lit some candles and placed them in precise locations around the outside before reaching over to Sam, lifting him, and setting him straight in the middle.

John and Dean seemed to be watching wearily from over Bobby's shoulder as he began to chant. Sam stood brave faced in the centre, more then ready to end this experience.

Bobby moved around the outside of the circle as he began to use the candle to light the buck root that he was holding in his hand, all the awhile continuing to mouth the foreign words of what Sam hoped was a cure. When Bobby stopped moving around the circle, voice getting louder, Sam had the feeling it was almost done. The lights flickered as the wind blew the curtains up and Bobby dropped the lit buck root onto the floor in front of Sam. The blood around the circle lit up into bright flames, encompassing Sam as smoke billowed upwards blocking the view of Sam. Bobby, John, and Dean had raised their arms, covering their face, when the flames shot up but now that the flames were licking just off the floor boards and the smoke was starting to clear all three peered forward trying to see through the haze of smoke towards Sam.

**Sorry it's short. I finally have a day off tomorrow. Send me some lovely reviews and help me get my mojo back lol**


	6. I'll Be Damned

**Yay for another update! I hope I'm not making you wait too long :P I've been working a lot lately...not as much time to write...but I'm trying :D**

**I'm glad you are enjoying the story. There really aren't enough de-aged fics out there so I'm glad I could contribute.**

**Mind Over Body**

**.Well I'll Be Damned.**

**[][][]**

"Yeah. Way to fuck that one up" Sam said angrily as he stormed as fast as he could -well as fast as his toddler legs could carry him -past the three who were staring at him with dumb looks on their faces.

Neither John, Dean or Bobby said anything as they listened to Sam's little foot steps receding before hearing the loud crunch of a door slamming.

"Hmm" Dean hummed out, a mocking thoughtful look covering his face "so much for simple ritual"

Both John and Bobby turned towards him with looks of shooting daggers, promptly silencing anymore snarky responses that were about to roll off his tongue.

"Guess it's back to the drawing board on this one" Bobby hummed out with a bemused expression across his face.

"Back to the drawing board" John questioned in an angry tone, his voice getting louder as he had finished the statement.

"Don't yell at me in my own damn house John Winchester. I still have half a mind to kick you to the curb along with your problems" Bobby threatened back as he took a step towards John. Not many people stood up to John Winchester but Bobby liked to make it well known that he was not one of those dilapidated nimrods.

"Guys guys" Dean quickly said as he brought his hands up between the two tense bodies, trying to push some distance in the middle of them "We've got bigger problems"

Both John and Bobby blinked at that, the anger clearing from their faces as the went into a silent truths with each other.

"Get Sam" was all John said to Dean as he and Bobby turned towards the shelves lining the room filled with books.

Dean left the room as he made his way down the hall towards the closed door. Opening it smoothly, he stepped inside and noticed Sam sitting by the open window, staring out into the day with tears dripping down his cheeks. All at once he became alarmed as he marched over to the window, closing it with a bang, and flicking the lock across the top frame. His eyes peered around the yard before he turned his view from outside to Sammy "What are you doing" he growled out towards his kid brother "anything could have just came and snatched you up"

"It could try" Sam said back determinedly, though the fact that he still had tears on his cheeks made his point seem a little less then moot to Dean. That was until he saw Sam's small hands draw out an old looking pistol.

"Sammy, what the fuck are you doing" Dean said heatedly as he yanked the pistol out of his brother's hands "You-" enunciated as he pointed a firm finger at the small boy "don't play with freaking guns, got it" he finished off angrily, as he pushed the gun into his waistband behind his back. At first Dean wondered how Sam had got his hands on a pistol when him or his father had had eyes on him at all times. But then Dean realized this one didn't belong to their collection. This one was Bobby's and the man kept guns everywhere. "Stupid bastard" Dean mumbled to himself. It was one thing to be prepared for anything, but now they had a toddler running around, they couldn't afford to have guns laying where Sam could get ahold of them.

"I still know how to use a gun Dean" Sam yelled angrily as his eyes narrowed, and his lips puckered up.

"Oh lose the brooding bitch face" Dean snapped back "You ain't playing with guns" he said again, as if clarifying his point. He began to pace the room as it fell into an awkward silence.

"Sooo" Dean casually drawled out after a few minutes had passed, trying not to add anything to the already tense atmosphere. Dean wouldn't be surprised if the house self imploded any minute "We could really use some help researching. I figure your geek brain has never been better at anything"

Sam continued to pout as he swiped an angry tear off of his cheek.

"You gonna come help us or not" Dean said back with a hint of annoyance in his tone. And he knew he shouldn't be raising his voice at Sam, but god be damned if Dean Winchester hadn't had the strangest couple of days in his life.

"Lotta use I'll be to you guys. I think I'll pass" Sam angrily huffed back as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What, you gonna sit in here and cry like a baby" and Sam thought that was a very shady choice of wording, as his eyes narrowed in Dean's direction.

Dean's eyes rolled in his head "Come on Sammy. Seriously let's hit the books and find out what's wrong with you already. We could really use your brains on this one" Dean said as he tried to prove a point that Sam _was_ still useful to them, even if it wasn't for his weaponry or combat skills.

Sam gave a wavering nod, as if at first he wasn't sure he wanted to do anything but sit alone and pout, but then he shook his head once again more enthusiastically as he looked towards his brother with an "ok"

"That's the spirit" Dean chanted out in a peppy tone as he reached towards Sam and picked him up into his arms and started to walk back towards the study. Sam internally cringed at the fact that everyone just thought it was okay to walk around picking him up, but he bit his tongue and spared his brother a fit. When they entered the study Dean set Sam onto the desk and placed a large book in front of him. "Dig in geek freak" was all Dean said as he walked away from the desk and into a chair, pulling the computer onto his lap.

So that's how the four continued to spend the next couple of hours. Beers in hand -except for Sammy -and noses buried in books and papers and vigorous discussions. At around 7:30 that night John noticed little Sammy's eyes starting to droop as his yawning became more frequent. John realized that Sammy had missed his nap that day and figured it was about time to put him to bed for the night. Unfortunately John also knew that a fit would be following as soon as he told Sam that he had to go to sleep while the rest of them stayed up researching. He knew that Sam would adamantly demand that he was ok and could stay up with the rest of them, but John figured his toddler body could only handle so much. John stood up stretching as he caught Bobby's eye and nodded towards the kitchen.

"You still got that old playpen around here somewhere Bobby" John said to his long time friend as soon as he had entered the kitchen.

A troubled huff passed Bobby's lips before he answered "Don't tell me you plan to put Sam in it"

"No, I thought you'd like to sleep there for the night" John shot back in a sarcastic tone.

Bobby could understand why John was asking -he had noticed Sam's eyes blinking, his head nodding, and a couple times he was worried he was going to fall right off the desk. But boy was there going to be one unhappy fit "In the attic likely" Bobby answered in a defeated tone.

John nodded his head as he asked Bobby to go get it and set it up in the study while he changed Sam in the kitchen. Bobby just nodded and headed towards the stairs.

John went out to the car, bringing everything in that they had for Sam and placed it on a kitchen chair. When he entered the study he noticed that Dean had moved his chair closer to Sam and was wearily watching him from behind the computer. So, he hadn't been the only one to notice Sam's fatigued state. His little feet sat stuffed under the large book, tiny hands gripping the edges of it. John walked over towards Sam, pulling the book off of him as he raised Sam into his arms, a stunned look on his face as if he hadn't even heard his father approaching. Walking back to the kitchen John laid him on the table as he started to unbutton his tiny jeans.

"Uhhh, not right now" Sam growled out annoyed as he tried to twist his body away from his father's hold. Right about now Sam could care less about a wet diaper, he just wanted to get back to researching. He hoped his father would make it quick so he could get back to the book that he was looking through.

'You don't even know the half of it Sammy' John thought to himself as he pulled off the jeans and socks, and then unbuttoned his little plaid shirt and discarded that into the pile as well. Sam was left sitting on the table in just his little undershirt and diaper and John made a mental note that if they didn't have the reversal spell for this by tomorrow he would have to make another trip to a secondhand store. John turned his back to grab a fresh diaper and wipes and Sam didn't miss the opportunity to slide his little legs off the table and to the chair. Quickly turning and using the rungs of the chair as a ladder Sam stepped down and tried to make a run for the study. John grabbed him at the last minute, and Dean seemed to be standing in front of them, blocking the doorway with a worried look on his face, and what was Bobby doing in there? Sam thought as he tried to crane his little neck in John's arms so he could see, but John simply turned them and went back to the kitchen. Before setting little Sammy back on the table, John realized his body seemed to be hotter then normal, and rubbed a hand across his forehead. He would have to keep an eye on that he thought to himself as a worried expression crinkled his brow.

John quickly changed Sam's dirty diaper before doing his undershirt back up and slipping the track pants on his legs. He opted to leave the t-shirt off of Sam since he seemed to be running a fever, so he would just put him to bed in his undershirt and track pants instead. Sam's eyes blinked lazily up at him from the table and John couldn't help but smile down at Sam before he picked him up into his arms. As John began to walk he noticed that Sam laid his head across his shoulder, tiny hands gripping onto his shirt, and he could feel as a yawn broke free of his body.

Walking into the study where Dean and Bobby were standing with worried expressions he laid Sam into the musty playpen that had a blanket and pillow thrown in it. Sam had almost been sleeping but immediately sat bolt upright when he realized what he'd just been laid down into.

"No. Not happening" he shouted out as he pushed his little body upwards, grabbing the edge of the playpen and trying to climb out "Uhhh, seriously" he groaned out in frustration when he couldn't lift himself out "get me out"

"Relax Sammy, it's time for bed" John calmly stated to his son, who was currently throwing a fit.

"Time for bed?" Sam questioned "I'm not friggin two" he shouted angrily.

"Then quit acting like it" John snapped back.

"I wouldn't be acting like it if you just took me out of here" Sam turned his eyes towards Bobby "Bobby" he whined out "come on, there's still plenty of time left to research"

Bobby looked sullen and guilty before answering "Yeah. Maybe for us kid. But you get some sleep and you can have a fresh start tomorrow"

"Deeeean" he whined out turning towards his brother, and last hope.

"Sorry Sammy" Dean said as he dropped a forgiving hand onto Sam's head.

Sam smacked Dean's arm away from petting him like a dog as he glared at the three men left looking at him trying to climb out. Tears had started to brim his eyes, and he couldn't seem to help it. Sam noticed whenever he got really tired his body just had a mind of it's own.

"Lay down, Sammy" was all John said quietly as he reached forward placing a kiss to his forehead before turning, grabbing some books, and walking out of the room.

"See ya in the morning Sam" Bobby said as he followed John out of the room, carrying an armful of books as well.

Sam turned his puppy eyes towards Dean who was the only one left in the room "Dean please" he sniffled out as a tear traced it's way down his cheek.

Dean crouched down in front of Sam's tired face, placing his hands on the railing of the playpen next to Sam's tiny ones, and he thought it was something short of a miracle that the kid hadn't already passed out. Dean was about to pick Sammy up into his arms and just hold him till he fell asleep -he figured it wouldn't take too long -But John reappeared in the doorway, a stern scowl on his face.

"Dean, leave your brother" he said as he looked between the two of them.

Dean ignored the comment at first, looking into Sam's puppy eyes that he was shooting his way, as he watched his little hand find it's way to his own.

"Dean" John said out in a more severe tone -the tone of an order.

And Sam watched as Dean stood up and marched out of the room past their father. Just once, Sam wished that Dean would stand up to him.

"Go to sleep Sammy" John said as he slid the study doors shut, blocking him off from seeing or hearing anything else that was going on.

Sam attempted a few more tries of trying to climb out of the playpen, shouting all the while, but surprisingly to him, those things were well constructed. He flopped onto his butt in misery, yet another yawn breaking past his lips. He laid down on his side, eyes blinking as he stared towards the door, waiting for Dean to come back for him. Before he knew it he had passed into a quiet sleep, his thumb slipping up into his mouth in a tired haze before he'd even realized he'd done it.

That night John snuck in to the study to check on Sammy. The first thing he noticed was his little thumb plopped right in his mouth. That was the problem with Sam's toddler body -the thing had a mind of it's own -Sam was going to be pissed when he woke up sucking his thumb. Reaching down he rubbed a hand over Sam's forehead and noticed the heat still remained there. John continued to just stand over Sam's small form, watching him sleep as he reminisced about the old times. Somewhere along the lines those two had become so far out of line they couldn't look at each other without fighting. He'd raised two perfect soldiers. What kind of world was John living in that that was something he could be proud of.

**Soooo, what did you think? good? bad? Leave me a review :)**


	7. Just Like When

**Yikes, hope there aren't too many typo's in this. I am getting ready to run out the door to the barn to go riding so I didn't get a chance to reread this! So I apologize for typos and the such...Just didn't want to wait to update.**

**Mind Over Body**

**.Just Like When.**

**[][][]**

"Don't you think this is a little much" Dean said out to his father after they'd left the study and settled into the kitchen. He tried to keep his tone neutral on the situation but it was much harder to do then he thought. Truthfully he felt bad for just leaving Sammy locked in a room by himself causing him to get so worked up and fussy that he would fall asleep on his own. Dean could have had him asleep in his arms in minutes, and he knew it. After all he'd done it enough growing up.

"He needs to sleep, and he's not going to do that as long as were up researching" John said back shortly. Calling an end to the debate just like that.

Dean huffed out a sigh as he turned his attention to the book in front of him, aimlessly flipping open the pages. "This is ridiculous" He snapped out in an annoyed tone "There's been four of us researching witch spells, aging curses and every other incantation under the god damn sun, and we still have jack shit on why Sammy's a child again"

A thoughtful look crossed John's face "Unless it wasn't a curse" he said out more so to himself, as a look of awe covered his face "I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier"

Dean and Bobby sat stunned as they stared at John "Care to enlighten us" Bobby finally let out in his typical Bobby way.

"It's not a spell or curse. We've been trying to find the answer to the wrong thing -which would also explain why the first ritual we preformed didn't work"

"Oh right, that's -that's great. I'm still not enlightened" Dean deadpanned as he continued to stare at his father.

"The jars Dean, the jars" John said out to Dean trying to make him catch on to his train of thought. And all at once Dean's face lit up with knowing.

"Holy shit you're right" he replied in a shocked manner.

"What jars? Are you idjits gonna tell me what on earth you're yapping on about or did you want me to play the hundred questions game" Bobby snapped at the two in front of him who had supposedly just found the cause of Sam's tiny toddler form.

"That witch…she was employing the help of spirits. Before we got our hands on her a ghost chucked Sam into a wall, it had shelves of jars filled with -well I don't know -I figured it was some cockadaisy witch potion-" John started explaining to Bobby.

"Green stuff? Real vile smelling?" Bobby questioned John in a calm voice.

Dean looked to Bobby with a questioning look in his eye and John looked taken aback for a minute before he gathered his composure to answer Bobby "Yeah" John began uneasily "that's exactly right"

"Why you snot nosed stupid bastards" Bobby cursed out in an angry yell.

Dean's face lit up in confusion as he looked towards his father. Maybe Bobby finally went off the deep end -they say hunting can turn a man crazy.

"That's some powerful witches brew" Bobby continued in an unimpressed yell "How did ya idjits think she was staying young after over three hundred years"

"What, so she drinks some nasty shit whenever she's looking a little weathered?" Dean questioned out.

"_Drinks_ some?" Bobby said out as if he were talking to the two stupidest people on the planet "try takes a drop -Not chugs it like whiskey and takes a bath in it you bunch of chuckleheads" he finished in an angry rant.

John looked startled for a minute "Wait so how do we reverse it" he asked Bobby -Because everybody always liked to assume that Bobby had the answer for everything.

"I don't know" he shot out sarcastically "How's about we ask -oh wait, she's dead" he stated blankly.

"Are you telling me there ain't a way to fix this" John snapped at Bobby in an angry tone.

"There's always a way" Bobby said trying to leave the two with some hope "I just don't know where we'd go about looking" and John noticed that a defeated look had crossed Bobby's face.

The three sat silently in the kitchen for a few minutes.

"There's a few guys we can try talkin to tomorrow" Bobby finally spoke up "But there ain't nothing more we can do tonight" he said out in a curt tone "We might as well get some sleep and start over tomorrow"

**[][][][][]**

The next morning Dean walked in to check on Sam. He was still curled on his side, little thumb stuck in his mouth. Reaching down he rubbed the back of his hand over his forehead and noticed that there was still heat there. Sighing out in displeasure Dean left the room to go find his father and ask him to pick up some children's medicine. Bobby and John had got up early to head into town and talk to a few accomplices, as well as to stop and pick up some more clothes and diapers for little Sammy. They would be needing them seeings as Sam's toddler form would be harder to find a reversal for then they originally thought.

After the pair had left, Dean went back to the study where Sam was sleeping and pulled a chair up to the desk, turning on the computer. Dean didn't plan on leaving Sam alone in that room any longer then necessary, especially now that he seemed to be sick. Almost an hour had passed before Dean heard shuffling in the playpen, and he figured it wouldn't be long now till Sam woke up. A few minutes later he heard more shuffling and then a miserable little voice.

"Deeean" Sammy whined out and instantly Dean was over there picking Sam out of the playpen all the while noticing that he still seemed half asleep. His little eyes were barely opened in tired slits and were covered in crusty goop, and Dean realized that Sam was wet right through his diaper to his track pants. What was up with this kid he thought to himself before he took his finger and gently cleared the sleep out of the young boys eyes. Dean's heart broke for Sam, who he knew had to be feeling absolutely terrible at the minute. And it was a given that the kid was sick, considering that he hadn't protested any of Dean's actions so far. In fact Dean noted that Sam had hardly even talked to him yet that morning, just snuggled against Dean and clung on to him like he never wanted to be let go of. And that made Dean smile, because Sammy always was a needy sick kid. And Dean would always be there for him.

"Alright Sammy" Dean cooed out to the small child in his arms as he walked towards the the desk and laid him down on it. Sam's tiny hands clung onto Dean's shirt when he went to pull away and Dean had to physically grab his hands and remove their hold from him "It's alright Sammy, just a minute" Dean quietly said to him as he placed a quick kiss to his forehead and than pulled off the wet sweat pants and undershirt. Dean didn't like that Sam's skin was so hot to the touch, and he also noticed that his little nose seemed stuffed up and his breathing was more laboured then usual. He hoped that Bobby and his father would be back soon with some medicine for the little guy.

Pulling out a fresh diaper, Dean wiped Sam clean, taking notice of the rash that was starting to form around his legs from the rubbing of the diaper material, before he put the new diaper on him. A whimper escaped Sam's lips as a rattling breath eased it's way through his tiny lips. Dean's brow furrowed in concern and he reached down and picked his brother up into his arms, who had nothing but a diaper on. But Dean figured with the heat that was radiating off his skin that would be okay. Sam fussed in his arms, choked snorts escaping his nose, and Dean noticed that Sam didn't seem to be fully there in mind. He figured it was because he was tired and sick and felt bad for the kid when he looked down at him and noticed little puppy eyes rimmed with tears. So doing the only thing he could think of, Dean began to pace as he lightly bounced Sammy in his arms. A gentle hand rubbing soothing circles on his back.

A few minutes passed before Sam stopped fidgeting against Dean's hold and now Dean noticed that he just seemed to be whining quietly. Continuing to bounce Sam and pace the study he finally had his sick brother back to sleep. Dean carded a hand through Sam's soft curly hair before he pulled the blanket out of the playpen, draped it over Sam's bareback and sat down on the couch, his brother lazily straddling him in a reluctant sleep. Dean's hand rested under Sam's diapered bottom as he leaned his head back, closing his eyes.

When John and Bobby got back from town the first thing they noticed was that the house was eerily still and quiet. Slipping quietly into the study they found out why. Dean was slouched on the couch, head thrown back, breathing deeply as little Sam lay straddled across his lap, his face turned and resting against Dean's chest, thumb stuck in his mouth. John figured it was a good thing he bought a soother when he was stocking up on supplies for Sam. He'd much rather Sam sucked on a pacifier then his thumb whenever he slept. John didn't miss the rattling breaths coming from Sam's chest as he dug through the bag grabbing the pacifier, and the little bottle of medicine.

Moving towards his boys he couldn't help but smile at how innocent little Sammy looked. It'd been a long time since he'd thought about his boys being children, and now seeing Sam regressed to this form he couldn't believe how fast they had grown up before him. John measured the medicine into the dropper as he moved forward and pulled Sammy's thumb out of his mouth. Immediately the little boys brow wrinkled in displeasure as his little body began to stir.

Dean feeling the movement of Sam squirming on him and having the second sense trained in to him, he knew that someone else was present. His hand clenched into a fist as he quickly opened his eyes, ready to wrap his other arm tightly around Sammy in protection.

John splayed a hand across Dean's chest, halting his movements "Relax" he said quietly, as he rubbed a rough hand over Dean's head before he turned his attention back to Sammy, and slipped the dropper of medicine between Sam's lips. Dean watched as Sam's eyes opened a crack and didn't miss the cry that escaped his confused body. Dean grabbed Sam's arms as he watched him lift them weakly up towards their father's arms, trying to push him away in a tired haze.

John noticed how confused and lost Sam looked and could see he was still on the verge of sleep. Squeezing the rest of the medicine into Sam's mouth he pulled out the dropper, replacing it with the soother that he'd bought that day, and held it there when Sam tried to spit it out. After a few seconds of Sam tossing his head around his eyes eventually closed again as he sucked on the soother and John guided him back down towards Dean's chest where he fell back into a restless sleep.

John fixed the blanket over both his sons as he silently headed out of the study and slid the doors shut behind him, sending Dean a comforting smile as he did so.

Dean looked down towards his little brother draped across his lap as he rubbed one of his hands down his warm cheek. Sam was going to be angry when he realized their father had bought a soother for him but for now it didn't matter to Dean because the little guy had finally seemed to fall into a peaceful sleep. Placing a soft kiss to the top of Sammy's head Dean leaned his head back and closed his eyes yet again.

**I want some lovely reviews people! Let me know if I should keep on going with this! You all enjoying it so far? Drop me a line :)**


	8. Unexpected Visitor

**Sorry for the wait on the update, my lovely story followers :)**

**Mind Over Body**

**.Unexpected Visitor.**

**[][][]**

When Sam woke up he wasn't sure how much time had passed or even where he was. He remembered being left in the playpen to fall asleep, and also remembered waking up for a bit during the night and feeling particularly awful as he called for Dean, and then his dad, but neither of them came and he eventually fell back asleep.

Blinking his eyes he realized that,

1: He still felt particularly awful and

2: He was sucking on a soother

Sam ripped the offending object from his mouth and threw it to the couch beside him as a scowl crossed his face. Looking around he realized that he was laying on Dean, who had his head thrown back, mouth partially opened and an arm wrapped around Sam's bottom, holding him from falling off. Sam pushed his little arms against Dean's chest trying to sit up more as Dean's body twitched and then jumped awake when he realized that Sam was up and staring at him.

"You feelin okay?" Dean asked Sam in a slurred speech before swiping a hand across his eyes.

Sam thought for a minute. He felt like complete crap and to top that off he was angry that they thought it was okay for them to just stick a soother in his mouth like a child, but there was one thing that stood out over the others. "Hot" he said out with a frown.

Dean pushed the blanket off of Sam and noticed the clammy feeling of his skin. Sure Sam had a fever which was causing his body to sweat but Dean worried about the chill that Sam would catch.

"Think you can eat?" Dean asked Sam as he looked at his tired face.

A small shrug escaped Sam's shoulders, because really he didn't know if he could.

"Why don't we try" Dean said as a statement and not a question as he stood up and walked them towards the kitchen. Sam's head spun with the movement and he closed his eyes tight.

"Hey buddy" he heard from beside him as he opened his eyes and noticed Bobby and his dad sitting at the table. Dean walked over and passed Sam to their father as he turned around and started to make up a little bowl of oatmeal. John raised his hand to Sam's head and didn't miss the sweat slicked hairline "Still too hot kiddo" he said out in a worried tone.

"Whatever" Sam groaned out miserably "Just tell me you can fix…this" he said as he dropped his hand referring to his body. Sam was not in the mood for idle chit chat. Especially after waking up with a sucky in his mouth. He just wanted answers and solutions to his problem. End of story.

A strange silence ghosted over the room as Sam watched the three of them trying to sneak looks at each other. But he was sick not stupid, and he clearly saw them trying to cover some kind of news up. "You _can_ fix this, right" He said out a little more frantically. Sam couldn't imagine being stuck as a toddler for much longer, he was fed up and tired of it already. People carrying him around. Wearing diapers. Sucking on soothers or his thumb. Car seats. He was just so done with it.

"We'll fix it Sam" Bobby said confidently "We just have to track down a few more leads first. We got a good start in town this morning" But Sam noticed he was using that overly reassuring tone that actually meant they came up shorter then they wanted to. A scowl formed across his face. Life sucked.

"Here man, dig in" Dean said as he dropped the bowl of oatmeal on the table in front of Sam. A grimace crossed Sam's face as he looked down at the food. He really did not feel like eating.

"Eat up Sam" his dad said from behind him as he nudged him. And there was that tone again that Sam hated. That damn ordering tone that drove him bat shit crazy. But seeings as Sam already felt worse then hell itself he opted to not start a fight and leaned forward on his fathers lap as he grabbed a hold of the too big spoon and took a couple bites, some of the oatmeal dropping down to his bare chest and belly. It took all of his effort and will power not to spit it right back out. The gummy texture did nothing for his stomach that was already in knots. Releasing the spoon, Sam leaned his back against his father's chest, opting to take a break from trying to down the gooey mess in front of him.

John looked down to Sam who was leaned back against his chest, his little feet curled up on John's thighs. With Sam sitting in nothing but a diaper, John would have hoped that his fever would have started to crawl down a little, but his skin remained flushed and sweaty. Realizing that Sam had hardly eaten since becoming sick, John reached forward grabbing a spoonful of oatmeal and brought it back towards Sam, who stubbornly turned his head away, throwing a hand out and knocking the silverware. Oatmeal dripped down John's legs as an irritated huff left his lips "Damnit Sam" he said out in as much of a controlled voice as he could "You have to eat something"

"I can feed my fucking self" Sam shouted out angrily. All the pent up frustration finally exploding. And even though everyone knew Sam was there in mind, Dean couldn't help but think that hearing those words coming from a toddler was beyond strange.

"Watch your tone" John grated out through clenched teeth from above Sam's head. The last thing John wanted to do was fight with Sam. He knew the boy was irritated, angry and to top it off sick, but he wouldn't allow this type of attitude to continue.

An angry scowl formed on Sam's face as his bottom lip jutted out in displeasure. Sam knew that tone. He'd hear it enough growing up and as far as he could remember, anytime he had challenged his father back he always lost. Was always forced to run a couple miles or clean all their gear or whatever other punishment John could think of. So Sam did what he was taught to do -he shut up like the good little soldier that he was.

John stood up leaving Sam on the chair as he grabbed a rag and scrubbed the spilled oatmeal off his pant leg.

"Bobby, you ready?" John called out as he threw the rag into the sink.

"Ready?" Dean questioned as his posture stiffened "Ready for what? Where are you going?"

"Were gonna meet someone in town -someone who might have a few answers for us" John said back.

"Well I can come too" Dean said out -horrified that he'd been left out of the plans. Him and John did every hunt together -did _everything_ together.

"I need you to stay here and watch your brother" John said out in a tone that let Dean know there would be no debating this.

Sam assumed that John missed the massive eye roll that came from his body, otherwise he was sure he would have heard something about it. As if Sam couldn't watch himself he angrily thought to himself.

So that night after John had made sure that Sam finished every bite of the oatmeal, even though Sam thought he would surely puke from it, him and Bobby headed out the door towards town.

**[][][][][]**

"So I think it's about time you had a bath stinky…After all it's been like 4 days or something as equally as gross-"

"Ew Dean, you are not bathing me" Sam screamed out in disgust at his brother.

"That's sick Sam" Dean deadpanned "What kind of pedophile do you think I am. I'm gonna run the friggin water for you. Unless you wanted to keep the oatmeal plastered all over your chest"

"Oh" was all Sam said as he took a calming breath.

"Come on" Dean said to the young boy in front of him as he turned and walked up the stairs, not even stopping to carry Sam up. But Dean knew that Sam was tired of the babying and the coddling, so just for tonight Dean figured he would let him 'be a man' and look after himself.

Dean ran the bathwater as he listened to Sam's grunts as he climbed the stairs. He made sure the water was a little cooler in hopes of getting Sam's fever down. As Sam walked into the bathroom Dean reached up grabbing the soap and shampoo and and anything else Sam would need and set it on the ledge of the tub in easy reaching distance.

Dean pulled the diaper off Sam as he lifted him under his little armpits and into the tub. He didn't miss the small his that escaped Sam's lips as his fevered body made contact with the water.

"You got 15 minutes man. Mak'em count" Dean said as he turned and walked out the door, making sure to leave it open a crack.

Sam reached up grabbing a washcloth and soap from the edge of the tub. Finally happy to be doing something on his own. After all he was an adult. A few minutes had passed before an eerie feeling passed over the bathroom. Sam looked around with a furrowed brow, not notching any signs of danger, so shrugged his small shoulders and went back to washing.

A few minutes later Sam noticed the mirror, the corner of it beginning to freeze as if ice was working it's way across the surface.

Taking a breath he didn't miss the puff of cold air that was exhaled from his lips, knowing immediately that some type of spirit or ghost was making itself present.

"DE-" Sam went to cry out, but was cut off forcefully as he was shoved backwards under the water. A tight hand gripped around his small shoulders, holding his head under the water as his little legs kicked out in distress.

And Sam would have given anything for air. Anything to fill his lungs again.

Sam was let up for a minute as he sucked a rattling breath into his lungs. He flopped around as he tried to push himself out of the tub, coughing and spluttering on water that was choking him, but before he could hook his leg over the edge of the tub he was slammed back down under the water, his little body flailing and trying to get above the waters edge.

Sam was dying. He couldn't breath.

His lungs burned -starving for oxygen that wasn't coming.

He was lifted above the water once more, taking a quick shaky breath in, which turned into hacking coughs before being plunged back under the water. But this time Sam didn't have enough time to get in a breath of much needed air, his mind foggy and body acting too slowly to the circumstances, he breathed in a breath as he felt the water flow into his mouth and burn it's way down his throat.

Black dots popped up in his vision as his chest burst into a pit of flames, and then everything went dark.

Upon hearing the splashing in the bathroom Dean ran upstairs, shocked at what he saw when he whipped open the bathroom door. A ghost had it's hands around Sam, holding his small body under the water, and panic entered Dean's green eyes when he noticed the toddler form wasn't moving under the water.

As if caught off guard by Dean's entrance the ghost let out a shriek in his direction before it released Sam and flew at Dean with an angry hiss screaming from it's lips. Dean was knocked back forcefully into the bathroom sink, head smashing against the mirror as the ghost whipped past him and out of the room with a howl. Dean felt the seep of sticky liquid dripping down the back of his neck, as a wave of dizziness washed over him. But Dean shook his head, stumbling forward with only one thought on his mind.

'_Save Sammy'_

He all but fell to the side of the tub as he dunked his arms into the water, which was now ice cold, thanks to the ghosts presence. Freezing water soaked up his arm sleeves as he lifted Sam out of the tub.

"Sammy" He said out in a panic, worry lacing his voice "Come on, Sam. Sam" he called more forcefully. But laying the small boy on the floor Dean realized what he really hoped wasn't true.

His Sammy wasn't breathing, small chest still, blue lips parted, body unmoving.

Sam was dead.

**Uh-ohhhh. Leave a review ;)**


	9. Life After Death

**Can't believe I left this so long. A lot of you must hate me lol. I just seemed to lose all motivation for it...that is untilllllll...**

**I MET JENSEN ACKLES AND JARED PADALECKI AT THE TORONTO SUPERNATURAL CONVENTION. O.M.G! I am still in heaven! Was so very exciting to get a picture with them XD kjabkjlabnkjnrb...just lost for words *happy sigh***

**And what do you know, all of a sudden my motivation came rushing back...(even though I should realllly be doing college work)**

**Mind Over Body**

**.Life After Death.**

**[][][]**

"Sam, No" Dean cried as he stared down at the small body, lips tinged blue, chest unmoving "Sammy, no" he continued to chant out as he dropped to his knees beside his brother. Dean lifted his hands to his brothers face, gently tipping his head back in hopes of opening his airway.

"Don't do this to me Sam" he pleaded out in a determined tone as he placed the palm of his hand to the small child's chest, trying to restrain from using too much force in an attempt to save his sibling.

Seconds felt like hours as Dean continued to rhythmically pump on Sam's chest, taking frequent intervals to blow a breath of air into his brothers deprived lungs.

"Sammy! Come on" Dean yelled almost angrily "Breathe damn it"

And finally after what felt like hours, Sam began to choke and sputter, water spilling out of his mouth and nose. Sam, being confused, began to kick and thrash as he continued to cough and choke on the water pouring out of his mouth.

"Sssh Sammy. It's alright, I gotcha" Dean voiced out in a quiet tone as he proceeded to pin down his kid brother's flailing arms and rolled him onto his side, letting the water pour out of Sam's mouth in an easy motion.

"Sam, relax, breathe" he continued to chant as he held down his struggling brother, which in the form of a toddler didn't take much force.

"D-dd'n?" Sam choked out between gasps of air "w-what…the…h-hell" he continued as ragged breaths made their way through his lips that were starting to look more pink then blue.

"You're telling' me what the hell…You tried to drink the damn bathtub Sammy" Dean said as he released his brothers arms and leaned back, a drained sigh escaping his mouth, and relief flooding his green eyes. At noticing the shivering that was encompassing Sam's body, Dean stood up and turned to find a towel.

Sam's eyes widened as he saw the red liquid oozing down the back of Dean's neck , then looked towards the mirror that was currently shattered in pieces "A ghost" he almost shouted out as he remembered what had just happened to him.

"What! Where?" Dean hollered as he turned around on the spot with lightning fast speed, arms raised in defence as he realized he had nothing to defend him or Sam with.

"Oh. no" Sam said abashed as he looked at the panicked look on his brothers face "I just meant…I remember…that's what happened in here"

"Jesus Sammy. Give a guy a heart attack why don't you" Dean scolded out as he grabbed a towel and walked back over to his brother, wrapping his small body in it before picking him up "that does remind me that that bitch is still around here though" he continued as he stuck his head out into the hallway looking around in suspicion, his brother held tightly against his chest, and firmly in his arms.

"Who is she?" came the muffled response of Sam buried in the towel.

"Dead Sam. She's so dead when I get my hands on her" Dean replied as he made his way down the stairs and towards the study.

"I think technically she's already dead Dean. But don't quote me or anything" Sam replied humorously with a hint of sarcasm.

"Oh HAH Sam, you're freaking hilarious" Dean dead panned as he dropped his brother onto the couch and grabbed a jar of salt before proceeding to make salt lines on all the windows and entrances to the room.

Sam, who was staring at the back of Dean's head, noticed the blood soaked shirt and dropped to the floor searching throughout the study for some type of hunters med kit to patch up his brother. When he couldn't find anything in the room he went heading towards the kitchen, about to step over the salt line before being roughly grabbed and brought back into the room.

"Don't cross the salt lines Sammy, you can't defend yourself out there" Dean ground out with an annoyed hint in his eyes.

"And you're not gonna be much use when you pass out from blood loss. Incase you haven't noticed your head is bleeding" Sam remarked in a snarky tone, annoyed that yet again, he was of no use to his brother.

A huff escaped Deans lips as he looked down, way down, at his kid brother. "Alright" he let out exasperated as he noticed Sam's protruding and pouting lip that meant he wouldn't give up on this fight easily "Alright" he clarified again "I'll go get the stuff" he said adamantly, hoping that Sam got the hint that he was to stay in the room "and you can patch me up when I bring it back. Fair?" Dean asked out with a question, even though he knew Sam would agree. Dean always was good at bargaining and manipulating his brother. But hey, he did raise the kid. Dean knew all the right buttons to push.

A contemplative look crossed Sam's face as he debated the deal, finally settling on a nod of the head.

"Wait here" Dean reminded Sam before he grabbed a shotgun filled with rock salt and went to grab some clothes for Sam and a first aid kit.

Sam waited in the silence, listening for any sign that Dean was in trouble. If it came down to staying in the room or helping his brother, Sam would go back on his word in a heartbeat. Thankfully after a couple of minutes had past Dean came strolling back into the room with his arms full.

Sam's face automatically puckered up in distaste when Dean dropped the tiny clothing and diapers onto the desk.

"Well first things first" Dean said while lifting Sam up to sit on the desk, before quickly clothing him. He tried to ignore the scowl and offended look that he continued to get.

Once Dean had Sam dressed he held up his end of the deal when he passed over the med kit.

Laying on his stomach on the couch, his face buried in his arms, he couldn't help the little crinkles that overtook his brow when Sam poured the alcohol onto the back of his head or wiped particular hard at the gash oozing blood.

"It's gonna need stitched" Sam said as he tapped Dean on the arm with a bottle of whiskey.

"Wait till Dad gets back" Dean said as he turned his head towards Sam but took the whiskey anyways.

"No. Now Dean" Sam said forcefully, determined glare masking it's way across his features.

And albeit, it didn't sound very appealing to have a tiny little toddler with little shaky hands stitching his head, Dean just didn't have the energy to fight Sam on this one. So with a shrug of his shoulders and a long swig of the whiskey, Dean lay his head back down into the darkness of his arms as he heard Sam riffling around through the med kit, and awaiting the pinch and pull of the needle.

And that's exactly how Bobby found the two of them when he returned home on his trip from town.

"What in the hells going on here?" Bobby let out in his gruff old tone looking around the room and settling on Sam who was currently pulling a needle through the back of Dean's bloodied scalp.

"Oh yeah. We've got other problems" Dean replied blankly as he lifted his head from the couch to stare towards the crotchety old hunter.

Bobby continued to stare at the sight in front of him a dumbstruck look and raised palms. Finally he turned towards the front door, loud footsteps following in his wake before he let out in an almost confused voice "John. I think you better get in here"

And with that Dean flopped his head back into the cradle of his arms, a headache bound to ensue.

**Anyways, leave me a review and let me know what you think. Should I keep on going with this? Or are you just going to write me and tell me you hate me for meeting the boys of all of our dreams LOL. If you ever get the chance to go to a convention, I highly recommend it! It was a blast, so don't be missing out :)**


	10. Early Morning ER

**Mind Over Body**

**.Early Morning ER.**

**[][][]**

"You boys okay?" John had said immediately upon entering the study, seeing Dean sprawled out on his stomach, blood soaked into his shirt, with Sam practically sitting on top of him with bloody hands and a scattered med kit -thread and needle still gripped in his hand.

"Oh, dandy" came the muffled reply from Dean who had his face buried in the crook of his elbow, whisky bottle resting against his neck.

"You finished here Sam?" John asked as he walked forward, slouching over the boys, and resting his hand on the back of Dean's head. He ran his finger through his son's hair, checking on the stitched cut. "Looks good" he appeased as he grabbed the scissors and nipped the thread. "You didn't have to shave a patch in his head though" John said out with a grin as he winked at his youngest son, knowing the thought would drive Dean mental.

Right on cue, Dean lifted his face from his elbow, staring straight ahead with a bloody murder look on his face. "Sam" he said out in a low warning tone, brows furrowed in disdain.

"I'm kidding Ace" John said as he slapped Dean roughly on the shoulder, giving a tight squeeze before straightening up. "What's the damage Sam?" John said turning to his youngest. He'd seen the extent of Dean's injuries, now he wanted to make sure that Sam was okay.

"M'fine" Sam said shortly. He was in no hurry of telling his dad or Bobby that he'd almost died by drowning. Because drownings were serious to the Winchesters and often resulted in non stop hovering…and quite truthfully, Sam already had enough hovering as it was. Sure his chest felt tight, and there was a cough biting in his throat that he was holding back, but that was to be expected when you almost drowned, right?

"You sure?" Dean said as he turned his green eyes towards his younger brother -searching for truth.

"What happened?" John immediately asked both boys, knowing that something serious had obviously happened while they were gone judging by the gash in the back of Dean's head.

"Sam tried to get drunk -and not on booze" Dean said even though Sam was giving him the evil eye from hell, begging Dean to just leave it alone.

John's brows knit together in confusion as he looked down at Dean expecting some clarification.

"He tried to chug the tub alright? Probably not one of his smartest moves, but then again I never said he was smart"

Dean felt a swift kick to the back of his leg and he didn't have to look at Sam to know that he was glaring at him. John having enough of the secrets already dropped his voice into a bit of a harsher tone and said "Explain" Dean he expected an answer from. Knew he would get an answer from, because when John gave an order, Dean followed. Sam he didn't expect much, because lately Sam had wanted to do the opposite of anything and everything John said.

It didn't take long for Dean to relay the story to his dad and Bobby, and an eerie slice washed over the room when he got to the part about Sam actually being dead. But hey he was alive now so that had to count for something.

"Guess a trip to the hospital is due" John said briskly after hearing the end of the story, "Meanwhile, Bobby why don't you do some research on your new houseguest and find out who's bones we need to be burning. It ain't like you to allow guests to stick around long"

"Lord knows I let you stay here" Bobby mumbled to himself as he walked over to his desk and started to look for any suspicious murders in the paper. Whoever the ghost was who attacked Dean and Sam she had to have some reasoning behind it, and she had to come from somewhere. So Bobby got into work of looking at obituaries and news caps.

"I'm not going to the hospital!" Sam declared angrily. He knew this was going to happen, and he didn't want any of it.

"Sam" John said out in a warning tone "it's not gonna hurt to get you checked out"

"There's nothing wrong with me" he raised his voice, maybe for once yelling would get him his way.

"Great, then the doctor can give you a clean bill of health and that will be the end of the story"

"No. I'm not going" Sam said crossly, defiance covering his features, small arms crossing in front of his chest.

A moan emitted from Dean, "ugh guys, headache here" he said while wallowing in his own self pity and hoping it would be enough to get his dad and brother away from each others throats for awhile.

"Sorry Dean" John said out as he brought his attention to his oldest laying on the couch "Why don't you go shower up and call it a night huh? You and Bobby can hang out here. I'll be back with Sammy later"

"I'm fine" Sam shouted defiantly "Why won't you listen to me" but of course having the worst timing, the cough that he'd been holding back, broke free of his lungs and sent him into a fit that almost left him choking.

"Easy" John said as he'd quickly moved forward placing one hand against Sam's back and cupping Sam's chin with his other hand.

"Yeah, you're fine alright" Dean said once Sam's coughing had subsided.

"Just a cough" he said angrily as he tried in vain to push his father's hands away from him "had worse" he mumbled out.

John who still had his hands on his youngest let a concerned look cross his face as he rested his finger against Sam's neck.

"Your heart's racing Sam, and your fevers back up" John said concerned as he placed the palm of his hand against Sam's forehead.

"Look. I just need to get some sleep. I'll probably feel better in the morning" Sam said rather calmly, a gentle pleading to his father. He could see that his dad wasn't convinced though so he tried to throw in some extra ammo. He was a Winchester after all, he was well used to negotiating and 'sweetening the deal' so to say. "How about this? If I'm not feeling better tomorrow, I'll go. No fighting. No arguing. Nothing"

Dean raised his eyebrows in shock. He had a feeling Sam would eat those words in the morning on the off chance that he still wasn't 100 percent.

John stared down at Sam's hopeful face. He wanted to take Sam to the hospital straight away. But there was something about those blue/green eyes and button nose staring up at him that made him cave.

"Alright" John said firmly as he pointed a finger at the small boy "First thing tomorrow we're going if you're not feeling better. Understood?"

"Yes'ir" Sam said as he let out a breath of air he'd been holding.

"Dean, shower up and hit the hay. Sam lets get that blood of your hands and get you to bed, huh?" John said as he reached down to pick Sam up. John took Sam to the kitchen, setting him to sit on the counter beside the sink as he grabbed a washcloth and soap. He made quick work of cleaning Dean's blood off of the toddlers hands before walking him over to the kitchen table and laying him down on it. He slipped Sam's clothes off and pulled a fresh diaper and pyjama's out of the bag next to the table. The first time John went to undo the tabs on Sam's diaper his hands were swatted away and he noticed the frown on the kids face. A stern 'enough' was all it took for the small boy to let his dad change his diaper without any further fighting. After John had Sammy changed and in his pj's he brought Sam back in to the study where Bobby was sitting going through papers. Dean had long since headed up stairs, and was probably already passed out. Whether from a concussion, or alcohol he couldn't be sure. But John would make sure to check in on him in the night.

Laying Sam into the playpen, he watched as a yawn escaped him, before he covered him in a blanket and went to help Bobby find out who their mystery ghost was.

[][][][][]

It was the early morning hours. The house was quiet. Bobby and Dean were both upstairs sleeping -and thankfully when John had checked in on Dean in the night, he'd appeared perfectly normal. John opted to sleep on the couch in the study to stay near Sam. Sometime around 2am he had noticed a wheeze starting in the small boys chest, and since then hadn't got more then 15 minutes sleep at a time as he continuously woke up checking on the toddler. It was 3am when he lifted the sleeping child out of the playpen and across his chest on the couch. John pulled Sam's thumb out of his mouth and quickly replaced it with his soother when he saw the small boys brow burrow in displeasure. He wrapped the blanket around the both of them before he shut his eyes and tried to get some more sleep.

At 4am he awoke to Sam coughing in his sleep. John could feel the vibrations of Sam's cough against his own chest and was displeased to hear the sound of a wet cough.

By 4:30am he'd made up his mind to take him to emergency. So scratching out a quick note for Dean and Bobby, John grabbed an extra blanket and headed out to the Impala. He slipped the sleeping Sam into his car seat without him even waking up, popping his soother back in his mouth when it fell out. Once he had him all buckled in, he laid the blanket over him, which probably wasn't necessary considering that the kid still felt like he had a fever.

It only took John 12 minutes to get to emergency, and it wasn't until John was lifting Sam out of the back seat that two little eyes opened and stared at him in confusion. John pulled the soother from the tired boy's mouth, shoving it in his pocket. If anything he might need it later, on the off chance of Sammy talking too much for a 2 year old.

"Uhh, nooo" Sam moaned out upon realization of where he was. "You said-"

"I said I'd take you to the hospital in the morning if you still weren't better. It's almost 5. It's close enough" John said out kind of sternly. He didn't have time to have this argument with Sam again. He just wanted him checked out. "Listen Sam, you're not going to be able to talk to much. You're 2 remember"

"I know"

"Even if they want to give you needles or something-"

"I know" Sam said back irritated. Whatever, he got it. He just had to sit back and deal with the crap that they were going to dish out.

[][][][][]

Sam sat in his dad's lap in the small examination room. They'd already waited in the waiting room and had finally been moved to see the doctor. Patience wasn't always John's strongest attribute, and he was terribly close to opening the door and yelling for someone to get in there and check over his son. Thankfully he was spared, by the door opening and an older doctor entering with a warm smile.

"Mr. Winchester. I'm Doctor Lewis" the man greeted as he set down the metal clipboard and shook John's hand in a firm shake. "What can we do for you today?"

"My son doesn't seem to be feeling the greatest. He's had a fever for the past couple days and developed a nasty cough last night" John figured he'd leave out the part about Sam drowning in a tub. That was clearly a case for child services and so long as Sam was going to get medical attention, it was a detail that would stay blank for awhile. Sure John Winchester thought drowning to be a cause for concern and medical attention but he didn't see the harm in beating around the bush and leaving out the real reason behind Sam's 'wet' cough.

"Why don't we sit him on the examination table then" the doctor said as he pulled on some gloves.

John sat Sam onto the crinkly paper that was covering the padded table and stepped back out of the doctors way. Doctor Lewis reached forward taking Sam's shirt and pants off before pulling the stethoscope from his around his neck into place and setting the cold metal against Sam's chest. Sam gasped at the sting of the cold metal against his chest and back.

"Hmm" the doctor hummed out to himself. "Lungs don't sound very clear. Best get an accurate temperature too" he continued as he turned around and grabbed the rectal thermometer from a drawer.

Sam's eyes widened in horror. This was so not happening to him.

"If you'll just lay him down Mr. Winchester. Kids tend to be pretty squirmy"

'yeah no shit sherlock' Sam angrily thought 'shove something up your ass and see how you feel'

As John walked closer to Sam he noticed the big puppy eyes staring up at him as his youngest shook his head no. "Sorry bud" he whispered to Sam as he gently laid him down. Sam's hands were held firmly in one of his dads as the doctor moved forward and pulled the tabs open on the diaper. His face burned red in humiliation and he squeezed his eyes shut wishing to be anywhere else when he felt the doctor insert the thermometer.

Not very long after words he was back diapered and covered in a blanket in his dad's arms as they were walking the halls and making their way to get Sam X-rays of his chest. Doctor Lewis declared that by the sounds of it, Sam had a pretty nasty chest infection, but needed to confirm with some x-rays. Hopefully the wait wouldn't be too long, because John could see that Sam was already running out of patience.


	11. Unwanted Sleepovers

**Oh Em Gee...an update. I cannot thank everyone enough for the reviews. Long after I had lost my mojo for this story and stopped writing I was still getting reviews to keep going. Writings been next to impossible lately...why with pretty much working 7 days a week, but easter holidays have allowed me to come back to this. Thank you easter bunniesssss.**

**Mind Over Body**

**.Unwanted Sleepovers.**

**[][][]**

"John." the doctor says as he enters back into the small room, x-rays in hand.

"How's my boy?" John questions immediately as he shifts Sam in his lap and shakes the doctors hand.

"Well, my thoughts have been confirmed. Sam has a nasty chest infection and it looks as though the first stages of pneumonia are moving in. That, coupled with the fact that he has a fever is cause for concern and we feel it would be best to admit Sam immediately to the paediatrics ward -get a handle on this before it gets worse. That way we can start him on IV antibiotics which will take effect more quickly then an oral drug. Pneumonia in adults is bad enough -but in toddlers? Symptoms can come on fast and be life threatening if not treated immediately."

"It's past the stage where oral pills will be effective?" John questions the doctor, trying to find out if there's going to be any wiggle room for taking Sam back to Bobby's.

"Well past it Mr. Winchester. But the good news is we've caught it early enough that I don't imagine Sam will need to be here more then a couple of nights. Once we start a round of the IV antibiotics things will already begin to improve. Our biggest concern is getting the fever to break…once we have a handle on that, and Sam's had a good round of IV medicine, we can prescribe an oral medicine just to be sure the infection stays cleared up and out of his lungs and send you fellows on your way. Wouldn't you like that Sammy?" The doctor says as he moves a hand forward and pinches one of Sam's cheeks.

_I'd _like_ to kick you in your big stupid piehole _Sam thinks angrily to himself as he grimaces at the tight pull in his cheek.

"Just a couple of nights and he'll be alright?" John confirms again as he unconsciously grips a hand tighter around Sam's leg.

"That's the idea." the doctor smiles from behind his large rimmed glasses. "So I'll just have a nurse come in and lead you up to the paeds ward-"

"Would it be alright if I took him up myself" John questions the doctor abruptly. "I-uh…need to make a phone call" he continues, realizing that he was going to have to phone Dean, who was probably already freaking out by now.

For a small minute the doctors face portrays confusion before he answers, "Yeah. Sure, I'll just phone up and let them know you're on the way. 7th floor John." The doctor says as he wheels his chair backwards towards his desk and phone.

"Thanks" John nods curtly before embracing Sam in a tight hold and leaving the small room.

They're just walking the halls of the hospital, heading slowly towards the 7th floor, when the phone call comes in. John already knows who it is as he pulls the battered cellphone out of his pocket. Glancing around quickly, he slips quietly through a door and flips the phone open. Sam can hear the questions shooting off a mile a minute as Dean's voice assaults his father through the phone.

"Slow down Dean. One question at a time." John says as he shifts Sam in his hold, so one arm is wrapped snuggly under his bottom and the other is holding the phone to his ear.

Sam continues to lay with his head down against his father's chest, one of his hands clinging to the front of his shirt in a vice like grip. He blinks lazily as he catches words from Dean's conversation -_ Sam -gone -he okay?_

"The doctor sent him for a chest x-ray. Pneumonia's starting, we're going to have to stay here for a couple days….yeah, yeah, here he is" John says as he drops the phone next to Sam's tiny, flushed cheek.

The tired sigh that meets Dean's ear is enough to let him know that Sam is on the other end. "Hey Sammy." Dean starts awkwardly. Chick flick moments were not his fort-ay, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't freak out when he woke up and his dad and Sam were gone.

"Hey Dean" replies a little voice. Worn and tired.

"You...you feelin' okay Sammy?"

"I'm okay Dean." comes the standard reply, whether you're okay or not.

"Bet you got some hot nurse babes swooning all over you, huh? Enjoy it while it lasts, eh Sammy boy" Dean says out with a grin, and is pleased when he hears a small snort -half indignant, half laugh -pass through his brothers lips.

"Very funny Dean. Always the comedian." Sam jokes back to his brother.

"Look Sam, I'm just saying, pretty soon we'll have you turned back into your giant, geek self, and you'll have woman troubles all over again," Dean laughs out, "oh hey, put dad back on for a minute. And Sam? I'll be there soon"

"k." Sam weakly lets out before pushing the phone away from his face, but he can't help to hold back the small smile that breaks across his features, _because Dean's coming._ Sam continues to lay quietly against his father's chest as he listens to the rest of the conversation, something about Bobby finding a lead, but that's all they'd been chasing for days now -faulty leads. It doesn't leave Sam with much hope.

"Alright Dean, tell Bobby I'll get back to his place once you're here with Sam." and naturally, John doesn't even have to ask if Dean's on his way, because he already hears him shucking into his leather jacket, boots thumping against the floor, keys rattling in his hand.

Sam hears the standard 'yes sir' just before John closes the phone and slides it back into his pocket.

"Do you have to go?" Sam says as he stares up into his dad's face. Truth be told, he's glad that Dean's coming, but he wants them both to stay with him. His dad _and_ his brother.

"Just for a little bit, buddy," John says with a sad smile as he drags a hand over Sam's head, "we've got to run with any lead we have right, Sammy?"

Sam reluctantly nods, knowing it's the truth but not wanting his dad to leave anyways.

"I'll be back as fast as I can, okay? And remember one thing that that witch didn't know…we've got Bobby Singer on our side, and he'll go through hell and high-water until he gets the answers he needs."

Sam lets out a forced smile as John leaves the room and finds his way to the nearest elevator.

[][][][][]

"Hi John! Oh and you must be Sammy." The young, blonde, nurse coos as she runs around the desk and rubs a hand down the small child's back. "We've been expecting you." She says out cheerily, as her ponytail bobs around.

"Oh goody." John deadpans and isn't even surprised when the nurse -nametag reading Ashley -is unfazed by the dry comment.

"Come. Come." she gushes as she grabs John's arm and pulls him towards a small seating area. "Now we just need this form filled out." she continues happily as she pushes John into a chair and holds the clipboard towards him.

John grabs the board in one hand, adjusting Sam on his knee.

"Oh, can I get him out of your way?" Wendy says excitedly as she reaches her hands down towards Sam. "He's just so precious."

Sam draws further away from the smiling blonde, trepidation heavy on his face. He's not even signed in and he already wants to leave.

"No." John barks harshly, voice softening when he realizes that he has startled the young girl, "It's just…Sammy's kind of shy."

"Oh, yeah sure." Wendy says immediately getting over her shock of being snapped at and returning to her bubbly personality. "Kids are like that huh? I once had this kid that…."

John rolls his eyes and drowns out her rant as he scribbles the pen quickly across the paper. "Done." he says out a couple minutes later, cutting off her rant that had somehow turned into the good, bad and ugly of cafeteria food.

"Great! Just this way."

And John and Sam can't help but share a look as they watch the nurse practically skip away.

"Are you sure we're in the right ward." Sam asks his father with a sly smile.

"Yeah Tiger, we're in the paedeatric, not the psych ward." John laughs as he gets up and follows the peppy nurse.

Sam laughs too, but it only lasts a second before a wet cough is hacking it's way up through his throat. It rumbles deep in his chest, and it hurts, and then he realizes he's doing everything he can to catch a breath around the wet gooey cough that's taking over his body in violent heaves. He feels his father pounding lightly on his back, the flat of his hand making hollow sounding slaps.

"Hey, hey, easy Sammy." John softly says in Sam's ear as he lowers him to the ground and continues to clap his hand against Sam's back.

Sam gives one last vicious cough. Feels the phlegm in his mouth and grimaces before his dad is pulling an old bandana from his pocket and placing it in front of Sam's mouth.

"Spit." John orders.

So Sam does. He watches as his dad balls up the dirty bandana and shoves it casually into his back pocket.

"You good?" John questions, fixing Sam's tousled shirt.

"Mhmm." Sam nods feebly.

"K. Let's get this over with, alright?" John states as he scoops Sam back up and continues down the hall in pursuit of the lively nurse.

John follows the nurse through the halls and makes a turn into a small room. It's pale blue with a teddy bear border. The curtains are drawn back and light floods in. In the centre of the room lies a hospital bed, slightly smaller then an adult sized one and crib like guard rails surrounding the outside. Next to the bed is a large, comfortable recliner. Pillows and blankets piled high on the puffy cushions. There's a door to the right that John can see leads to a small bathroom, and John can't help but think that the boys never got accommodations this good when they had their brief stays in the hospital.

"Ahh, there she is," Ashley says out as a new nurse walks into the room, "John this is Gail. She's going to get Sam all set up. He'll be in her charge during the day shift. You'll meet the night time nurse later on. But for now I've got to be getting back to the reception area. Good meeting you. Feel better little Sammy." Ashley gently whispers as she strokes a hand down the small boy's back and then bounces out of the room.

"Kill me now." Sam mutters out as he flops his head down against his dad's shoulder and pinches his hands into his fathers skin in irritation.

"It'll be okay." John reassures as he watches Gail grab a white sheet and drop the guard rails on the hospital bed. Her short gray hair is windblown but not in a messy way and she has light blue eyes, full of caring. There's a strong, calming, motherly vibe surrounding Gail and John can easily picture this women having children and grandchildren of her own. John trusts putting Sammy in her hands.

"Alright John," Gail smiles as she finishes tucking the edge of the sheet into the bed, "Come have a seat with little Sammy."

John moves hesitantly, then quicker after she gives him a reassuring smile. "I like to make this as easy as I can on the kids." she says while patting the bed. "Hop up."

John slides onto the bed and sits Sam in his lap so he's facing away from himself and towards the nurse.

"Okay dear. Let's do the easy stuff first." Gail says as she pulls the hospital ID band from he pocket and snaps the bracelet around Sam's small wrist. Next she reaches for Sam's socks and pulls them from his feet, drawing a finger against the bottom and watching as his toes curl up and a small smile hides on the little guys face. Gail smiles back to herself, not being able to help the infectious charm spreading from the small boy to the cute over protectiveness of his gruff looking father. Reaching for the zipper and snap on Sam's jean she quickly shimmies the fabric down his legs before discarding the jeans to the side and reaching forward and pulling the boys shirt up and over his head. "Does dad want to get the undershirt off." Gail says as more of a statement then a question as she turns and digs in a drawer for the electro pads for the heart monitor.

John unsnaps the buttons on Sam's undershirt and disregards it to the side.

"Thanks dad." Gail says with a crafty smile in John's direction.

Sam can't help but giggle as he notices a flush in his father's cheeks.

"Think that's funny huh?" John chides lightly.

Gail moves forward listening to Sam's chest with the stethoscope before carefully placing the heart monitor pads into place, and attaching them to the leads on the machine. A blip blip of the cardiac monitor rings out steadily throughout the room.

"And here comes the bad part. Don't hate me for this Sammy." she says as she wraps the tight rubber band around Sam's arm and pulls an IV needle from a storage unit beside the bed.

John grips Sam's arm tight to hold it still as Gail inserts the needle into a vein. Sam does nothing more then take in a sharp gasp at the poke he feels in his arm, and Gail seems fairly impressed that he's not crying.

_If only she knew my real age._

Gail wraps Sam's IV'd hand up in thick gauze and bandaging to keep it from being pulled out then looks up towards John, "Ok dad, thanks for your help." she says as she reaches down and picks Sam up into her arms, allowing John to stand up off the bed and move to the side. She lays Sam down for her last job. Undoes the tabs on his diaper and disregards it to the side as she digs into the storage unit and pulls out a clean diaper. Once she has the boy diapered she slides him up into the middle of the bed and raises the guard rail on the side to keep him from rolling out.

"No blankets, no gowns, no sheets. Not until his fever breaks." she says as instructions to John before gathering up Sam's clothes in her arms and turning to leave the room. "Hit the call button if you need anything, we'll bring some lunch by for Sam in a couple of hours. I'll have someone bring in some juice to tie him over until then, alright John?" she says with a smile.

"Sounds good."

Gail makes one last smile before turning and disappearing down the hall.

"This sucks." Sam whines out loudly.

And John half heartedly agrees with the kid, because after all, ever since he was turned back into a toddler he figures everything has sucked for Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>hopefully this doesn't suck too bad.<strong>


	12. This Is Stupid

**Holy snikey's...two updates in a weekend. Happy Easter everyone. This is my gift to you lol.  
>Also you may have notcied I totally brain farted on the nurses name in the last chapter...calling her Ashley and Wendy...my bad. I was tired. And I'm also to lazy to fix it...so deal!<strong>

**Mind Over Body**

**.This Is Stupid.**

**[][][]**

When Dean finally finds his way to the paediatrics floor he's a ball of energy. He's made it there as fast as he could, wanting nothing more then to see his little brother with his own eyes and make sure he is okay. Stopping in the hall way of Sam's room he stands silently for a minute, taking in the sight before him. His heart clenches at the picture in front of him. Sam's sitting in the middle of the large hospital bed, with nothing but a diaper on. Even from the hallway Dean can see how flushed and sweaty looking his skin is. He has a bundle of wires stuck to little white sticky pads around his chest that lead off the left side of the bed to a heart monitor. His right hand has an IV that's surrounded by puffy gauze, padding, and tape that Dean assumes is to keep kids from pulling it out.

His dad is seated in a large leather recliner at Sam's bedside, and the two are conversing quietly amongst each other.

Swallowing stiffly, Dean finally takes a step into the room, clearing his throat loudly and purposely calling attention to himself. His heart seizes momentarily as Sam's little head turns towards him with tired eyes, but he doesn't miss the spark of joy in the young boys face when he notices Dean approaching the bed.

"Dean." Sam says out, relief washing over his features.

"Hey little dude," Dean says quietly, "How ya feeling?" he questions as he drops a palm to the back of Sam's neck, and runs his thumb back and forth through the curls at the back of Sam's head.

"I wanna go back ta'Bobby's." Sam whines out as he looks up towards Dean with a pleading stare.

"Yeah. You and me both, kiddo. I'm not too fond of hospitals myself but you're sick pretty bad Sammy." Dean sighs in worry.

Sam sighs loudly. "I wanna go back to Bobby's." he repeats to his brother, hoping that if he says it enough times that Dean will just give in, but always having the worst timing, Sam chokes through a small coughing fit as he feels Dean drop his hand to his back and gently rub some small circles. Sam can see his dad get to his feet beside the bed and he rubs a rough hand along Sam's small calf.

"Not yet, k?" Dean says as Sam fights to catch his breath "Lets get you better first."

"Gail." John announces as he sees the nurse come through the doorway "My oldest." John continues as he introduces Dean to the nurse. For a minute Gail is surprised, looking from John's youngest son sitting on the hospital bed, to the grown handsome man standing in front of her.

"Yeah, I'm the illegitimate half child." Dean casually says with a shrug and shake of his head as an excuse for the age gap.

Gail raises her eyebrows in John's direction, but the nurse is very good at hiding any judgement.

Johns face blushes a slight shade of pink as he watches Gail move towards a shelving unit, and John takes his chance to shoot Dean a threatening glare behind the nurses back.

"What?" Dean mouths to his dad with raised hands. "It's a cover."

Gail turns back around with a wire and little clip in her hand and John and Dean immediately stop their silent tirade. "Everything okay Gail?" John asks as she moves towards Sammy.

"Yes, yes. I can hear the poor dear coughing down the hallway. Sounds worse then before. Just want to make sure he keeps getting enough oxygen." She says as she moves forward with the pulse oximeter and clips it onto the toddlers toe. She rips a piece of tape and secures the clip to Sam's toe before grabbing the wire and plugging it into the heart monitor machine.

John sees a 95 pop up on the screen after the wire is plugged in. "Is that good?"

"It's alright." Gail replies. We just don't want it to fall below 90. No lunch yet?"

John shakes his head. "Nothing yet."

Gail sighs unimpressed. "It's been a crazy day I swear but those quacks in the kitchen need to get food out to patients -crazy or not. I'll go grab something for Sam and bring it back up."

"Thanks." John says to Gail's back as she leaves the room.

"Alright Sam. I'll be back as soon as I can. I'm gonna go talk with Bobby, find out what's up with this new lead." John says to his youngest and doesn't miss the pout that forms on his face. "I'll be in touch." He says as he drops a kiss to Sam's head.

"Dean, watch your brother." John says as he aims for the door.

"Always." is Dean's only reply. "So Sammy." Dean says as he stretches his back and moans at the cracks that work their way up it. "What to do." He says as he moves forward, grabs a magazine and flops down into the recliner.

"Dean!" Sam snaps out annoyed as his brother flops into the chair and throws his muddy, boot clad, feet up onto Sam's bed.

"You're such a prude." Dean replies without looking up from the magazine that he's slowly flipping through.

Sam doesn't miss that Dean is not acknowledging him in the least and still hasn't removed his boots from the bed. Sam rolls his eyes, weighing the odds and deciding muddy boots are not worth arguing over. At least not when he feels so crappy. But he's spared having to start any arguments when Gail comes walking through the door, covered food tray in hand.

"Boy get your muddy boots off the bed." Gail scolds as she makes her way into the room and swats Dean's leather covered feet with a firm hand.

Dean pulls his feet back, plants them firmly on the floor as he sits up straighter and mutters a 'yes ma'am'.

Sam's eyes are twinkling with held in laughter and amusement at the look of shocked disbelief on Dean's face.

"Much better." Gail smiles as she cups Dean's cheek in her hand. "And Dean?" She continues with a knowing look, "you'd be wise to keep'em there." she says playfully before slapping Dean's cheek lightly and pulling the rolling table closer to the bed.

"Alright, here we go Sammy." Gail smiles as she lifts the lid off the tray.

Sam's face drops as he looks at the gooey mess on the tray. There's a plate with three divided sections. All looking digesting and all having the consistency of sloppy baby food. He watches as Gail picks up a spoonful of the pink mess and he quickly turns his head away before she can get anywhere near him. Sam hears her sigh but he really doesn't care.

"Hey um Gail, I've got this." Dean casually says as he stands up beside Gail and Sam. She looks impressed with Dean as she hands the spoon over and leaves the room.

"Okay." Dean mutters as he sits onto the side of the bed and scoops some pink gloop onto the spoon. Dean makes a face, but quickly tries to hide his look of disgust as he lifts it towards Sam's face. His brother turns away again.

"Look Sam. I can feed you or I can call Gail back and she can feed you. What's it gonna be?"

"This is stupid." is what Dean hears muttered from Sam.

"You're stupid, now hurry up and eat." Dean snarks to Sam who has his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Sam turns towards Dean and does his best to fight the tears forming in his eyes.

Dean immediately feels guilty, forgetting that he shouldn't be teasing Sam as much as he normally would. Because let's face it -things aren't normal. "Sorry." He murmurs to his younger sibling. "Can you just eat. Please?"

Sam contemplates for a minute then nods and opens his mouth. His cheeks are flushed with more then fever. He's humiliated having to be fed like a baby, but when he really thinks about it, it's bad enough it's Dean feeding him. It would be 10 times worse if it was a stranger having to do it.

The food doesn't taste as bad as Sam expected. It's certainly not good. But it could be worse. Dean's not so good at hitting Sam's mouth and has to keep wiping the spilled mess from his chin and chest. Sam almost wants to laugh because it looks like he's getting more frustrated by the task as the minutes go on.

After Dean finishes feeding Sam he throws the lid back on the tray and shoves the rolling table to the door. "Uh, good god." He complains as he wipes the remnants of sticky food on his pants.

Both boys are sitting talking, waiting to hear news from dad or Bobby when Dean smells it. He knows Sam has dirtied his diaper and tries to think of the easiest way of getting him changed without a fight. He hops up, grabbing the supplies he'll need and sets them on the bed beside Sam. He reaches his hands forward to grab Sam and lay him back on the bed.

"No Dean." Sam says as he places his small hands on his brother hands and tries to stop him from proceeding any further with the diaper change.

"Sam." Dean says with a warning tone to his voice, alerting his brother to stop fighting him on _everything_.

Sam stills his movements. Fights back another round of tears and can't help but feel frustrated with himself. With being little. With wanting to do nothing but sit and cry over the humiliation of his life.

"This is stupid." he practically sobs as tears spring from his eyes and run down his cheeks.

Dean's stern face crumbles as a pained sigh escapes his mouth and he scoops his brother into his arms. All he can do is hold Sam as his brother continues to cry into shirt. Sam's body shakes in wretched sobs.

"Th-th-this…i-is" Sam stutters out between choked cries.

"I know. I get it. This is stupid." Dean expresses loudly, "You know, I can't even begin to imagine how bad this sucks for you, _believe me_, I've tried. But there's nothing we can do about it now. Nothing we can do about the witches curse -except deal with the fallout and wait for a cure. And I don't want you to be embarrassed Sammy. Not by me, or dad, or even Bobby. We'd do _anything_ for you Sammy. We'll _do_ anything for you. Don't be embarrassed to let us help you. Don't be ashamed about anything you need Sammy. We've got you, okay? We'll always have you."

Dean hears Sam snuffling into his shirt, feels his little brother's hands clinging onto the material and doesn't miss the small nod against his chest.

"Alright." Dean says in relief as he lays Sam onto his back across the the bed and pulls the diaper and wipes closer to him. He feels awful, standing there looking over his brother. Tiny legs curled up against himself, arms pulled in and crossed above his throat. But mostly it's Sam's blue green eyes, red rimmed and still filled with tears that makes Dean's heart squeeze uncomfortably in his chest.

Dean gently grabs Sam's ankles, stretching them down and out of the way, then pulls open the fabric tabs of the diaper. He works as fast as he can, removing the dirty diaper, then wiping Sam's bottom clean with baby wipes. He lobs the dirty diaper into the trash from across the room and grabs the clean diaper. Grabbing Sam's ankles into one hand he lifts his brothers butt off the bed just enough to slip the diaper under it. He pulls the flap forward through Sam's legs and velcros the little tabs closed.

Sam sniffles when Dean is finished. Wipes an arm across his wet eyes then crawls himself up his bed.

"You okay?" Dean asks concerned.

"Can you just turn on the tv." Sam says back dejectedly as he rolls on his side away from Dean and more tears silently fall from his eyes.

"Sure Sammy."

And that's how they spend the rest of the afternoon. Sam doesn't mean to make Dean feel bad. Hopes Dean doesn't take it personally. But there's only so much Sam can handle in a day, and he's well past his embarrassment quota.

That night around 6 a nurse comes in to fit a tired Sammy with an oxygen mask. He's been coughing more, which Dean has been assured is actually a good thing, but they just want to help Sammy breath a little easier.

"Shhh baby, you've got to keep this on sweetie." the nurse coo's to Sam as she pulls the oxygen mask back down over his nose and mouth.

Dean can see him already starting to shake his head and reach his hands up to rip the offending object off his face again. "Can I hold him?" Dean asks the nurse as he walks to the bed and grabs the mask that Sam has just pulled from his face.

"If you can get him to keep this on then I'm all for it." the nurse states with a slightly frustrated sigh, as she grabs the mask from Dean.

"Yeah, I can do that." Dean says determinedly.

"Alright grab a seat." the nurse says as she nods to the large recliner chair beside the bed.

Dean moves backwards, falling into the comfortable leather and kicking the foot rest up. He watches the nurse as she moves around Sam's bed and lowers the guard rail.

"Come here sweetie, you want to sit with your big brother." she whispers soothingly to the small boy as she reaches down and lifts Sam up towards herself. She cradles his body against her own, careful of the wires connected from the toddler and she slowly turns and lowers him into Dean's waiting arms.

Dean moves Sam into the groove of his arm, his little brothers head resting near the nook of his elbow as his two tiny feet sit one on top of the other on Dean's thigh.

"We're still keeping an eye on his fever but it seems to have come down and stayed down. Just to be safe, nothing heavier then this on him for tonight." the nurse says as she turns and drapes a light, teddy covered sheet across the arm chair.

Dean nods quickly, barely shifting his glance from Sam, who's blinking owlishly in his arms.

"And here's the fun part." she continues as she moves forward with the mask and slips it onto Sam's face again. She pulls the green band running behind his head tight to hold the mask in place.

Sam hates the feeling of the mask. The feeling of the plastic enclosing his nose and mouth. Reaching up to pull it off he's annoyed when Dean's hand catches his own and stops him from pulling the plastic off.

"Nu'uh Sammy. Gotta keep that on kiddo." Dean speaks softly as he moves Sam's hand away from the mask.

Sam groans annoyed. Kicks a leg out in frustration then just tries to sit up all together.

Dean grabs onto his brother who's currently putting up the fight of a century to try and avoid falling asleep. He lowers him back into his arm even as Sam continues to fight against his hold. "My god you're stubborn." Dean mumbles to himself.

Sam flops his head from side to side. Tries pushing his arms against Dean to make him loosen his hold but his brothers not giving in.

"Easy bud, just sleep." Deans repeating quietly to Sam who's still doing his best to free himself of Dean's hold. "S'alright, you're alright Sam. I gotcha, s'alright." Dean continues to softly chant as he notices Sam's erratic movements beginning to still and his eyes blinking heavily. "That's it Sammy, I gotcha. Shhhh." Dean whispers as he rubs a hand across Sam's forehead. The motion causes Sam's eyes to blink shut before he lazily opens them. Dean continues to rub his hand across Sam's forehead and through his hair and he notices that each time the young boy closes his eyes, it takes that much longer to open them the next time. Finally Sam's eyes stay shut and Dean knows his brothers asleep when his little fingers twitch on his hand.

"Night Sammy." Dean whispers as he cradles Sam closer to himself and places a kiss on the boys forehead. He reaches sideways grabbing the teddy patterned blanket and drapes it across Sam's legs before he lays his own head back against the chair and closes his eyes. Quickly finding a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Can I has reviews? I will give you cookies :)<strong>

lol jks. But I'd really like to know if this chapter just made you feel miserable for poor little Sammy. Jeez I'm evil.  
><strong>Do you want more?<strong>


	13. Friction

**...you should feel special my lovely story readers as I have no idea how I managed to do an update. Just worked two 12 hour days and will be doing a 13 hour day friday. Oh the life of being a student working a full time unpaid internship and a part time job. I'm beeeeat and really need sleep...and instead I wrote harhar. **

**Mind Over Body**

**.Friction.**

**[][][]**

"Dad?" Dean questions sleepily when he sees the figure leaning on the doorframe of Sam's room. The room is dark and the light from the hallway does nothing to illuminate the persons face.

"Yeah Dean. S'me" John says as he unfolds his arms and steps inside the doorway.

"S'everything ok?" Dean slurs as he wipes his arm over his tired eyes and looks towards the clock on the wall. It's just after three in the morning.

"Yeah Dean. It's okay." John responds with a tired smile as he flicks the switch and the light behind the bed spreads a dim glow throughout the room.

"What're doing?" Dean says confused.

John closes his eyes, shakes his head with a pained expression. "Nothing," he says as he walks forward and drops a hand onto Dean's head, "How's Sam?" he continues as he kneels beside his two sons.

"Sam's okay." Dean reassures as he eyes his dad wearily. "What'd you do?" he asks, not allowing him to change the topic.

John stays silent for a minute before answering, "It's okay Dean. I got what we need." he says as he pulls the clear ziplock bag out of his pocket.

Dean's face scrunches up at the clumpy black root, and knows that his dad's not telling him everything. "At what cost dad? What did you have to do?"

"It's okay De-"

"No dad. _What. did. you. do_." Dean snarls out between clenched teeth, trying to stay as quiet as possible to avoid waking Sam, even though the first thing he wants to do is shout angrily at his father who's left kneeling beside them with guilt plaguing his face.

"I didn't have a choice. Sam cant stay like this." John pauses for a second before deciding to just get everything out in the open. Because he knows Dean and he knows he's not going to stop until he gets the truth. "I made a deal."

"You what?" Dean angrily shouts.

"Shhh, Dean." John says as patiently as he can when he notices Sam twitch in his sleep.

"What'd you get?" Dean snarls under his breath and John can see the anger in his sons eyes. Sees the hurt in his face.

"5 years." he says out quietly.

Dean's face falls and he drops his head into his one hand that's not cradling Sam. "There…there had to be another way." Dean says out quietly. _Pained_.

"I'm sorry Ace. There was no other way." Because lord knows him and Bobby had been searching non-stop for a cure.

"B-but we could have-"

John places a hand around the back of Dean's neck, pulls his boy close, looks into his sons confused green eyes, "There was no other way." he says slowly and clearly while pinching Dean's neck in his hold.

John lets go of Dean and watches as he falls backwards against the chair. Dean's eyes are scanning the floor, the pained, confused expression taking over his face.

John leans back against the hospital bed, crosses his ankles and pinches the bridge of his nose between his fingers. "Sam can't know." John says as he drops his hand and looks towards Dean.

Dean's eyes are still scanning the floor confused. He's hurt thinking about how his dad only has 5 years left with them. Hurt that his dad went and made a deal with a _demon_ without even thinking to talk it over with his family. _With him_.

"Dean." John snaps, drawing Dean's gaze from the floor and to his face, "Sam. Cant. Know." he repeats firmly to his son. An order.

It takes every ounce of strength that Dean has to make his head nod when every single cell and nerve ending is screaming no.

"So what now? We change Sam back" Dean asks, staring lost into his dads face.

"Not yet. Bobby's got to get his hands on a few more things. They'll be easy to come by. This-" John says squeezing the plastic bag and shoving it back into his pocket, "Not so much."

"And what about you?"

"Don't worry about me Dean. I'll be fine."

"Dad you made a deal, you won't be fi-"

"Dean stop." John says when Dean goes to continue his argument. "This stays between us, you hear?"

Dean sighs. Feels a pit forming in his stomach and aches bursting through his body. He swallows down the secret and nods his head.

"You eat?" John asks Dean, changing the subject and knowing that this time it will remain changed.

"Not since breakfast."

John nods his head towards the door, "Go grab some food."

"I'm okay."

"Hey." John says forcing Dean to make eye contact with him, "go grab some food at the cafe."

Dean nods his head, cradles Sam close as he works himself out of the comfy chair. His dad switches spots with him and Dean carefully lowers Sam into his waiting arms.

"I'll be back in a few." Dean announces as he turns for the door.

"Take your time." John says as he rubs the back of his hand against Sammy's little cheek.

When Dean leaves, it only takes moments before John's biting back tears. Tears of anguish, grief, _guilt_.

"I'm so sorry Sammy. One day I'd ask you to forgive me for what I've done but you're better off not knowing. It's better off this way." John says, "It's better off this way." he repeats again, as if trying to convince himself.

John looks over his youngest son sleeping in his arms. Watches the rhythmic rise and fall of his sons bare chest, and is thankful that his skin is no longer like fire to the touch. He runs a hand through Sam's messy hair, draws his fingers down the side of Sammy's face, careful not to knock the oxygen mask that's misting with little puffs of air.

"Oh Sammy. We'll get you back to normal soon little man. Just be patient a little while longer. Let Bobby round up the rest of the stuff we need." John whispers quietly before bending over and placing a firm kiss to the sleeping boys forehead.

"D-dad?" Sam blinks tiredly, his voice muffled from the mask on his face.

"Yeah kiddo, it's me." John grins.

"Wa's wrong?" Sam mumbles in a sleepy haze.

"Nothing's wrong." John says as he looks up towards Dean who's stepping back into the room -pop, chips, and a chocolate bar all crammed into one hand. "I got both my boys," he lets out as he looks back at Sam with a smile, "My family. What could be wrong huh."

Dean eyes his dad accusingly as he walks to the bed, knowing that _everything's_ wrong.

"You sure?" Sam says with a yawn.

"I'm sure Sammy. Go back to sleep, k bud?"

"Can we go back to Bobby's now?"

"No. Not yet, sport. Go on, sleep Sam." John says. He decides not to tell Sam that they have the main ingredient to getting him back to himself, because he knows Sam won't stop fighting him to bust out of the hospital and head back to Bobby's.

"I been sleeping'" Sam lazily says with blinking eyes and a yawn before a pout envelopes his face. And John smiles at how much he sounds like a little kid. How much he sounds like the toddler that John raised years ago.

"Wanna watch some tv…always made you fall asleep when you were a little guy" Dean says out with forced enthusiasm. Sam notices that Dean's eyes look angry and that he's avoiding looking at their dad.

"I don't think you can watch porn in the hospital Dean. The nurses might not like it."

"Yeah, or they'll like it too much." Dean mumbles with a smirk as he grabs a handful of chips and shoves them into his mouth.

"Uh Dean." Sam moans.

"Oh relax you prude." Dean miffs as he grabs the flicker and throws on the sports channel.

"Alright come on." John says to his youngest who's facing away from the tv, "Lets get you turned around." he continues as he pulls the teddy bear blanket from Sam's legs.

Sam sits himself up and John helps him crawl across his lap. John watches as Sam tries to turn around so he's facing the tv. "Wait wait." John says patiently as he untangles the heart monitor wires. "Okay you're good."

John notices that Sam's diaper looks wet but decides to wait until he's sleeping before changing him. He's not in the mood to fight with Sam -not now, or the next five years.

Sam burrows down against his father. Snuggles up close, not even ashamed at how good it feels to just have his dad protecting him against the world again.

John grabs the teddy blanket and drapes it over Sam and all three begin to watch tv.

A half an hour later finds Sam soundly asleep again and John moves from the chair and lays Sam on the bed beside Dean before grabbing the diaper changing supplies.

"So this how it's gonna be, huh?. This friction." John says to Dean who's looking down at little Sam sleeping.

"I don't know dad." Dean answers angrily in exasperation as he looks up and glares into his fathers eyes. "You tell me. You go around making deals with the devil and just expect that to be okay with me?"

"Dean, I had to do it."

"No you didn't."

"And what about your brother. You gonna sit there and tell me that if I wasn't around you wouldn't do the same god damn thing."

Dean sits quietly, not answering -because his dads right, and he would do the same thing, in a heartbeat.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." John says out to his son. "Don't blame me for this Dean."

"Maybe we can find a way out for you."

"Yeah maybe we can…and we'll look Dean, uncover every stone we can. But Sam doesn't find out, you got it?"

"Yes'sir."

"Okay." John affirms before he starts to change Sam. Once he has that task done he's lifting Sam in his arms and gesturing for Dean to get off the bed. "Here. Take your brother." John says as he passes the toddler into Dean's arms.

John turns and pulls the sheet covered in mud, baby food, and chips from the bed, and tosses it onto the floor. He turns to the shelving unit and grabs a clean white sheet and fits it onto the bed.

Dean reluctantly lowers Sam onto the clean bed. Arranges his limbs so there comfortably stretched out and readjusts the oxygen mask on Sam's face. Dean throws the teddy bear blanket over his brother then pulls the guard rail up with a click.

"Get some sleep Dean, we're leaving tomorrow."

Dean looks at his dad with a knowing look -knows their leaving tomorrow, _doctors orders or not._

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>A review would make my day :) Let me know what you think!**

**Forewarning to everyone -I am wrapping this story up. Either the next chapter or one after. **

**But I'm a fan of the de-aged fics so perhaps I'll do another one...after I finish my sick!Dean and hurt!Sam story that I also have on the go right now. Those baby's are crying for an update :/ my apologies.**


End file.
